gaara y sakura amor de cole
by YouLover3
Summary: todo comienza con una bonita amistas,y aunque no te diga lo que sienta sabes que te amo, ahh!...que bello es el amor del colegio y mas cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos, amor, golpes, decepciones, temores, celos y mas
1. el dia que te conoci

Edad de los personajes principales

Gaara: 17

Sakura: 16

Con esto espero que se den cuenta de la edad de los demás personajes…xd

Era una mañana como cualquiera una hermosa chica pelirrosa de cabellos tan largos y sedosos , de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y de una figura envidiable, aquella chica que parecía un ángel, estaba cruzando la entrada de la cuidad de konoha, su tia y persona mas amada por ella puesto que la quiere como una madre la envio a aquella cuidad a que pueda terminar sus estudios, ya que ella siempre tubo estudios dentro de su casa, al llegar ala cuidad, ella se dispuso a buscar el edificio donde su "madre" stunade le habría mandado sus cosas

Sakura: ahh!—comienza a caminar— -_-¡!.. donde quedara esto…- ve que se acerca una señora—a disculpe… me podría decir donde queda el edificio numero…

Señora: lo siento mucho niña, no tengo tiempo

Sakura: ahh!-_-¡!...que mal… que feo sitio..(hay…me quiero ir…T-T..)—choca con alguien y cae - _!...

Sasuke: ehii…ten mas cuidado….O_O…

Sakura: hay…lo siento….no me di cuenta..—lo ve—

Sasuke: (que…que hermosa…O_O)..—quedo sorprendido con tanta belleza—(nunca antes la había visto…es muy bella…)—le ayuda a pararse—no eres de aquí cierto?...

Sakura: pues, no..^_^…recién acabo de llegar…-lo ve—(porque no deja de mirarme)…¬_¬…..ehh!...bueno me tengo que ir…adiós!...—se va—

Sasuke: O_O…valla…con que es nueva aquí…(pues es muy linda…)

Naruto: -se acerca a su amigo—heii!...sasuke…^_^…que tal..

Sasuke: a…ola naruto…

Naruto: ^_^..traje estas hojas, a ver si sirven para el trabajo…

Sasuke: pues…claro...vamos….tenemos que llegar temprano a casa de chuiji…

Naruto: si..—suspira—ahh!...extraño las vacaciones..-_-¡!...

Sasuke: hay…naruto eres un vago…espero que esta vez hagamos bien el trabajo..¬_¬- mira a su amigo..

Naruto: jejeje…ya sasuke…no sigas molesto…

Sasuke: como no puedo estar molesto…por culpa tuya el equipo de gaara nos gano…

Naruto: jejeje…si pero ahora es mejor…ahora tenemos a hinata y ella es muy inteligente..^-^…

Sasuke: se como no…espero que tu noviecita no sea igual que tu…

Naruto: pues…claro que no…además si gaara nos vuelve a ganar en la tarea que mas da…

Sasuke: claro que no..ò_ó…(no permitiré que ese imbécil me vuelva a ganar en una tarea)…. Igualmente tenemos mucha ventaja…

Naruto: mm

Sasuke: nadie quiere hacer el trabajo con el…(gaara siempre a sido muy raro..)

Naruto: pues…el es mi amigo, y no me parece raro…

Sasuke: nnn…. Ya no quiero seguir hablando…vámonos..

Naruto: si..^_^…

Con sakura

Sakura:- estaba caminando—ahh!...U_U…..(no entiendo porque mi madre me envio aquí sola…disque ella para que haga mas amigos…yo prefería estar en mi cuarto estudiando)—sigue caminando y no se da cuenta que choca con alguien—ahh!...—cae al frio suelo—(no de nuevo…-_-¡!)…

gaara-le ayuda a parase—estas bien?...—quedo maravillado con la belleza de la chica-

sakura: a?..—levanta la mirada—si…gracias...—lo mira—

gaara: porque me miras de esa manera?...—se sonroja—

sakura: ahh…por nada..(es…muy lindo…)…mmm..(tal vez el me podría ayudar)…oye…me podrías decir donde queda el edificio 16?...

gaara: el edificio 16?...pues….esta frente a mi casa…..

sakura: hay...enserio…me podrías llevar ahí por favor…^_^…

gaara: npp…..esta bien…-empieza a caminar sin dejar de verla-¬.¬

sakura: -algo nerviosa—(hay…no deja de mirarme..-_-¡!...)…

gaara: bien…aquí es…

sakura: a?...gracias..n_n…

gaara: de nada…-estaba a punto de irse cuando—

sakura: oye …

gaara: -la ve extrañado—que?

Sakura: te agradezco mucho que me trajeras me podrías decir cual es tu nombre…

gaara: a?...pues… me llamo …..gaara.…y tu?

Sakura: yo me llamo….

Kankuro: ola, gaara^_^….

Gaara: a?..- ve al dueño de la voz – kankuro?..

Kankuro: tan temprano en casa hermanito^_^… pensé que habrías ido a comprar lo que te encargo temari…^_^

Gaara: pues…

Sakura: lo siento..^_^…fue mi culpa es que me ayudo a encontrar este edificio..^_^

Kankuro: -nota la presencia de la hermosa chica—wauu….no hay problema..^_^..

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Temari: -se acerca a ellos—gaara, trajiste lo que te pedí…

Kankuro: si…ahora mismo lo traerá…es que fue a acompañar a esta linda niña a encontrar este edificio

Temari: jejeje…^_^….me alegro mucho de que nuestro hermano este haciendo amigos..

Gaara: ya cállense…- se va—

Temari: O_O…y ahora que dijimos..

Kankuro: no lo se…

Sakura: ahh?..(que carácter…ese chico es muy raro)….bueno…o_o…con su permiso

Temari: espera..^_^…. Dime…eres nueva aquí…nunca te había visto…

Sakura: a?...pues...si…acabo de llegar hoy….este es el edificio donde me voy a quedar…

Temari: ajajaja…seremos vecinos..^_^…

Sakura: si..^_^…

Temari: y dime hasta cuando te quedaras..

Sakura: pues…entrare ala academia mañana… y pues… me quedare a vivir aquí…

Kankuro: valla..^_^

Temari: bueno…espero que te sientas cómoda aquí…cualquier cosa, solo toca la puerta…^_^…, a por cierto mi nombre es temari..^_^…

Sakura: gracias…son muy amables..—entra al edificio—(valla que amables son los hermano de gaara..^_^..jejeje…al menos ya me hablo con alguien..^_^)…a ver… este edificio tiene 5 pisos…yo estoy…mmm…ahí…ya se..—sube las escaleras—ahh!...llegue al tercero..^_^…aquí debe ser—entra al cuarto—jejeje…si aquí es…mis maletas están aquí…jeje…mi madre las debió haber encargado cuando llegue…-comenzó a ordenar sus cosas—

Con gaara

Gaara: ahh!..—suspira—(quien podría ser esa chica…obviamente que no es de aquí… pero…era muy linda..)—se sonroja—(mm, ni siquiera pude saber como se llamaba)….U_U…

Neji: ola gaara…

Gaara: a?...ola.. neji, lee…

Lee: ola gaara..^_^…

Neji: dime, hiciste el trabajo…

Gaara: si…ya lo termine…

Lee: ^_^..wau.. y dime quien era tu equipo..

Gaara: -baja la cabeza—pues… lo hice yo solo…

Lee: hay… lo siento…pero que no el maestro kakashi selecciono los equipos…

Neji: pues… me parece que no quisieron trabajar contigo.. cierto..

Gaara:. No me importa…yo puedo hacerlo solo

Lee: mm….bueno..gaara…pero...eso era porque tu lo quieres así..

Gaara: yo se que nadie quiere trabajar conmigo…y a mi no me interesa…

Neji: mm…bueno…. Nosotros nos vamos ala biblioteca por unos libros..

Lee: si deseas, puedes venir con nosotros..

Gaara: no.. tengo que hacer algo…- se aleja—

Lee: -_-¡!... por eso nadie quiere ser su amigo…

Neji: es una persona solitaria…el quiere ser así…. Nosotros no nos metemos..

Lee: si..


	2. el primer dia

Ala mañana siguiente

Gaara: - bajando las escaleras de su casa—U_U…. Buenos días…

Temari: buenos días gaara…

Gaara: U_U..—se sienta en la mesa—

Kankuro: bueno…gracias..temari.. me voy…

Temari: espera.. un momento, esta vez iremos todos junto… siempre te vas tu solo.. y el maestro a mi me pregunta por ti…porque siempre yo llego mas antes que tu…

Kankuro: hay…esta bien..—ve a gaara—y tu… eres un suertudo…estas en otro salón.. y no tienes que estar con este monstruo…T-T…

Gaara: - terminando de tomar un baso de leche—termine…nos vamos?...

Kankuro: -_-¡!..(siempre me ignora)….

Temari: si…

Los hermanos sabaku no se dirigieron ala academia , una vez allí, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo salón..

Gaara: - entrando—U_U…- se sienta casi al final - ¬_¬

Naruto: ola gaara..^_^…

Gaara: ola..naruto..

Neji: naruto..dime…avanzaste el trabajo..

Naruto: claro….

Kakashi: buenos días…alumnos…^_^…espero que estos dos días de feriado lo hayan aprovechado en hacer el trabajo que les encargue.., en especial tu naruto

Naruto: claro… ^_^…

Kakashi: jejeje…bueno entonces…entreguen sus trabajos..—todos se acercaron a entregar sus respectivos trabajos—bien… me alegro de que todos hayan cumplido…^.^….

Naruto: jejejeje…

Kakashi: bueno…-tocan la puerta- ..^_^…a es verdad…hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera… - abre la puerta—

Naruto: O_O…

Lee: es muy hermo…sa…O_O..

Neji: O_o…

Sasuke: (ella…es la chica…)

Gaara: (…..que vi…ayer!...)

Gaara y sasuke: (la que se tropezó conmigo)…O_O…

Sakura: ola a todos..^_^…

Kakashi: su nombre es sakura haruno..^_^…- ve a sakura—tome a siento señorita..

Sakura: si..^_^…-ve donde hay un asiento vacío—(hay…solo hay asiento en la parte de atrás…bueno que mas da..)—nota dos caras conocidas—(ese es el chico de ayer…a!...y ese otro, es el chico del edificio..)—se sonroja- _….(hay…)—se sienta el lado de gaara—

Gaara: - la ve- ¬.¬…(se llama sakura…que bello nombre…)…

Sakura: -ve a gaara—a?...ola…tu eres el chico de ayer cierto..

Gaara: si..

Sasuke: (sakura…conoce a gaara?)..

Sakura: jejeje….^_^…ayer.. te fuiste muy rápido.. no pude agradecerte bien…

Gaara: no importa…

Sakura: ^_^…

Gaara: -se sonroja—(hay..-_-¡!...)

Kakashi: bueno…tendremos un examen sorpresa..^.^…

Naruto: que!...

Kakashi: -mirada asesina a naruto—que pasa naruto…no me digas que no estudias en tus tiempos libres…

Naruto: si, si, si, si….claro que si…-_-

Kakashi: bien pues…-ve a sakura—usted si desea no da el examen señorita haruno , como es nueva en esta clase…yo..

Sakura: descuide maestro kakashi..^_^…yo daré el examen..

Todos: O_O…

Karin: (hay!...es una chica muy creída..¬_¬)…

Kakashi: bien pues…-reparte los exámenes—tienen una hora… ^_^ … comiencen…

Así, todos empezaron a realizar el examen sorpresa…uno que otro copiando , cuando sakura se paro y entrego su examen a los 10 minutos, luego le siguió sasuke, luego gaara, neji y así sucesivamente hasta que el tiempo se había acabado y solo quedaba naruto..

Kakashi: -se acerca a naruto—se acabo el examen naruto—le quita el examen—

Naruto: noo…(recién había empezado…T-T)…

Kakashi: bueno…pueden salir a su receso…de regreso los quiero a todos en el patio de gimnasia…^_^…hoy…subirán la cuerda…

Lee: seee!...(practique mucho para esto….)…

Ino: (hay!...la cuerda no…T-T…)

Gaara: U_U…

Sakura: (la cuerda?)

Naruto: -_-¡!...

Gaara: ahh!..—suspira y sale del salón—

Sakura: 6.6….

Ino:-se acerca a sakura—ola..^_^

Sakura: a?...ola..

Ino: me llamo ino…tu sakura verdad?..

Sakura: si…

Ino: bueno sakura…ten..—le entrega ropa—

Sakura: que es?...

Ino: pues… jejeje…es la ropa de gimnasio…, o que?...quieres ir con tu uniforme..

Sakura: claro que no...O_O…bueno… gracias…

Ino: ^_^…kakashi me dijo que le diera su ropa de gimnasio….no te preocupes…- se aleja de ella—

Sakura: si…-ve su ropa—que rayos…-_-¡!..—la ropa de gimnasio de las damas era un short alto y un bivirí blanco con zapatillas blancas también –(dios…esto es ropa de gimnasio o traje de baño..-_-¡!

Sasuke: -se acerca a sakura—ola sakura…

Sakura: -levanta la mirada—a?...ola….tu eres?..

Sasuke: pues… ayer chocaste conmigo…

Sakura: a es cierto…

Sasuke: ^_^…dime que tal viste la prueba..

Sakura: pues…muy fácil…

Sasuke: mm… quisieras que te muestre la academia?...

Sakura: lo harías en verdad?...

Sasuke: claro…

Sakura: esta bien.. vamos..^_^…

Con gaara

Gaara: - estaba sentado debajo de un árbol del patio—U_U…

Temari: gaara..^_^…

Gaara: ¬_¬…dime temari…

Temari: es verdad…que hay una alumna nueva en tu salón..^_^…

Gaara: si pero…como lo sabes?...

Temari: jajaja…los demás salones están comentando sobre ella..^_^….

Gaara: asi?..—nota a sasuke que estaba hablando con sakura—mm…

Temari: -sigue con la mirada a gaara—a?...es ella…ella es la chica de ayer…O_O…

Gaara: si…ò_ó….

Temari: pues…se nota que sasuke no quiere perder el tiempo…

Gaara: nnpp….

Temari: y como se llama?...

Gaara: pues…su nombre es sakura

Temari: aya!... 6.6..sakura!..—grita desde su sitio—

Gaara: O_O…que haces…

Temari: solo llamo a mi nueva amiga..^_^….sakura!...

Sakura: -se encontraba hablando con sasuke cuando oye la voz de temari—a?...es…(la chica de ayer…)

Sasuke: aghh!...

Sakura: -se acerca a ella junto con sasuke—ola..^_^…

Temari: ola sakura..que tal tu primer día…

Sakura: pues muy bien..gracias…

Sasuke: sakura, vamos…te mostrare otras partes de la academia…

Sakura: a?...

Temari: ajajaja… sasuke te esta mostrando la academia…

Sakura: pues si… es muy amable…

Temari: pero mi hermano gaara…conoce mas la academia…el conoce cada rincón de ella…^_^…

Sakura: encerio..O_O…

Temari: claro…verdad gaara..

Gaara: aa?...

Sasuke: ajajajaja…el conocer bien la academia..ajajaja…si nunca se mueve de este lugar…

Gaara: -se levanta de su sitio—claro que conozco toda la academia..

Temari: lo vez..^_^…gaara hermano porque no le muestra la academia a sakura…

Sakura: me encantaría..^_^…

Gaara: -ve a sasuke—claro.. ò_ó…

Sasuke: sakura, yo te mostrare la academia..

Temari: que importa si gaara le muestra es igual…verdad sakura…

Sakura: es verdad..^_^…después nos vemos …adiós sasuke…-se aleja junto con gaara—

Sasuke: Ò_Ó..—ve a temari—que crees que estas haciendo…

Temari: nada..U_U…

Sasuke: no te conviene meterte conmigo …..

Temari: hay…ya deja de amenazarme ..U_U…crees que te tengo miedo…además no te eh hecho nada…

Sasuke: aishh!..—se aleja—

Temari: ajajajajajajajajaja!...^_^….


	3. el no es mi novio

Con gaara y sakura

Gaara: y este es el ultimo sitio…esta es la azotea…U_U…

Sakura: valla!..—mira alrededor de ella— gracias gaara..

Gaara: -se sonroja—de nada…

Sakura: ^_^…. Me alegra mucho tener un amigo como tu…

Gaara: un amigo?...O_O…tu…me estas diciendo ..que… me consideras tu amigo…

Sakura: claro..^_^…eres la primera persona que me ayudo cuando llegue aquí…gracias….

Gaara: -aun no lo podía creer—(ella me considera su amigo…yo…tengo una amiga?...acaso estoy soñando…)…

Sakura: bueno…ya casi acaba el receso…tengo que ir a cambiarme…mm…

Gaara: que pasa?...6.6

Sakura: jejeje…ya me olvide donde quedaba el salón de gimnasio…jejeje…

Gaara: U_U..—suspira—no te preocupes…ve a cambiarte, yo te esperare…

Sakura: ^_^…gracias gaara….eres tan bueno conmigo—se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- ^_^..

Gaara: O_O…(ella…me ah...besado..?...)

Sakura: no hay que quedarnos aquí parados….—lo coge de la mano—vamos!...

Gaara: -muy sonrojado—(que me pasa…ella no tiene miedo de estar conmigo…ella no me ve como lo haces los demás….ella ahora me considera su amigo…)

Kankuro: -estaba caminando junto con temari—es enserio temari…ajajaja..

Temari: si.. hubieras visto su cara…^_^..

Kankuro: jajajajaja..—en eso ve a pasar a gaara junto con sakura—O_O…temari…

Temari: si kankuro…O_O…

Kankuro: viste lo que yo vi…O_O..

Temari: si….

Sakura: bueno espérame aquí.. me cambiare rápido… si?...^_^…

Gaara: es…esta bien…O_O….

Sakura: -entra al baño a cambiarse- ^_^… a ver – comienza a cambiarse- -_-¡!...hay…creo que esta camiseta es un poco chica.. me aprieta mucho el pecho..—en eso siente que suena el timbre—hay dios!... que mas da… - sale del baño—

Gaara: ahh!...—ve que sakura sale del baño—O_O…

Sakura: ya estoy lista…pero.. creo que esta camiseta no me queda muy bien..

Gaara: no digas eso… te vez muy bien así…- se ruboriza—(te vez muy bella)..

Sakura: gracias…^_^…

Gaara: bueno…yo también tengo que vestirme…6.6…

Sakura: pues.. vístete, yo esperare aquí...si?..

Gaara: esta bien..—entra al baño de varones—

Sakura: ^_^…-en eso siente que se acercan tres jóvenes—6.6…

Akazu: ola linda…que haces por los pasillo y sola..^_^…

Sakura: a?...pues…solo espero a mi amigo…

Noku: pues…si deseas te podemos acompañar un momento..^_^..me llamo noku…

Sakura: gracias, pero no…(hay gaara, sal ya!..)

Xio: mm, bueno…como quieras linda..^_^…cualquier cosa, si quieres divertirse…búscanos ,somos del salón E….

Sakura: (pues… son demasiado mayores para mi…)^_^..—sonrisa fingida—gra…gracias…

Gaara: -sale del baño—Ò_Ó…se les perdió algo..

Noku: (es gaara!)..o_o…

Akazu: no..—ve a gaara—vámonos chicos…-se aleja con sus amigos—

Gaara: ò_ó—no dejaba de mirarlos—

Sakura: ahh!..—suspira—vámonos gaara…

Gaara: si…

En el salón de gimnasio

Kakashi: uzumaki naruto…

Naruto: presente..

Kakashi: mm…uchiha sasuke…

Sasuke: presente..

Kakashi: sabaku no gaara..—después de un momento—sabaku no gaara!...

Ino: no se encuentra maestro..U_U…

Kakashi: mm, esta bien…. Hyuga neji

Neji: presente..

Kakashi: haruno sakura!...—después de un momento—haruno sakura…

Sakura: aquí estoy maestro..O_o…

Kakashi: ¬_¬- ve que llega junto a gaara—bueno…la próxima vez no tarde mucho…no puede distraerse tanto con su novio…

Ino: jajajaja..^_^…

Chuoji: jajaja…

Karin: jajaja,,( me conviene que ella este con ese rarito, así sasuke no se fijara en nadie)

Sasuke: ò_ó….el no es su novio….

Kakashi: ¬.¬..asi..

Sakura: no maestro.. solo es mi amigo..^_^..

Todos: que!...O_O…

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Naruto: ^_^….

Kakashi: bueno… - tose—comencemos…primero deseo un voluntario

Sasuke: -se acerca—yo comenzare maestro…

Kakashi: bien.. suba…

Sasuke: -comienza a subir—ò_ó…

Karin: cuidado que caigas sasuke…

Gaara: ¬_¬….

Sakura: (valla…es muy fuerte…)….ya va a llegar…9_9

Sasuke: - una vez que toco el techo bajo nuevamente—U_U…ya…

Kakashi: muy bien sasuke…ahora tu elige quien será el siguiente..^_^

Sasuke: ja…-mira a los demás—elijo a gaara

Gaara: Ò_Ó…- se acerca—

Sakura: gaara…ten cuidado…

Gaara: si…- se para delante de la cuerda—

Kakashi: comience.!...

Gaara: - gaara subía mucho mas rápido que sasuke—ò_ó

Sakura: valla…9_9…(es mucho mas fuerte que sasuke)…

Sasuke: shh!...

Gaara: - una vez tocado el techo salto la cuerda—U_U…

Kakashi: bien gaara… es un tiempo record..^_^

Sasuke: grr….

Kakashi: bien..^_^…ahora elige a uno de tus compañeros..

Gaara: elijo a naruto

Naruto: ahh!..—se acerca ala cuerda—

Gaara: - se acerca a su lugar- ¬.¬…

Sakura: -se acerca a gaara—valla…. Lo hiciste bien gaara..^_^…

Gaara: ahh..—se ruboriza—gra..gracias..

Sasuke: solo fue suerte… U_U…

Gaara: como digas…

Sakura: ò_ó…(hay…ese chico es muy problemático)

Naruto: - toca el techo y baja de la cuerda—ya…ahh..ahh..

Kakashi: muy bien naruto..^_^…ahora ve a quien elegirás

Karin: jajajajaja…pues el rubiecito mejoro mucho…

Naruto: ò_ó…elijo ala zanahoria..

Karin: aa!...

Kakashi: muy bien… karin… ve a subir…

Karin: ahh!...esa me las pagas naruto..

Naruto: si.. como digas… ahora sube…

Karin: ahh!...—comienza a subir la cuerda—ahh…ahh…- una vez que toco el techo, bajo—ahh!... listo…U_U….

Kakashi: bien karin… ahora ve a tu sitio y escoja a alguien…

Karin: si… 6.6…escojo a ino…

Ino: hay no…-se acerca ala cuerda- O_O…

Kakashi: ahora…empieza…

Ino: -comienza a subir la cuerda- 6.6….(hay no….estoy muy alto…voy a caer)…_…no…

Lee: ino, te falta muy poco…tu puedes…

Ino: ahh!...si..—sigue subiendo pero en eso—(ahí!...mi anillo se engancho)—comenzó a jalar el anillo cosa que corto un poco de la cuerda)..O_O..

Kakashi: esta todo bien ino?..

Ino: ahh!...siii…(hay no… se corto un poco la cuerda..)…-comienza a bajar—ya…

Kakashi: ^_^.. bien ino.. escoja a alguien…

Ino: a ver…6_6…

Kakashi: sakura.. ve tu…

Sakura: yo?...O_O…

Ino: a?...—se aleja de la cuerda—

Sakura: - trago saliva y se dirigió a la cuerda- 9_9…hay…(es muy alto)..ma…maestro.. yo nunca había hecho esto..

Kakashi: descuida..^_^… tomate tu tiempo…

Sakura: si….—comienza a subir—

Todos: 9.9…

Lee: O.O….se ve muy hermosa cuando sube…

Neji: - se pone rojo—O_O

Sasuke: se le marca mas la ropa…

Gaara: ¬_¬…ya dejen de verla así…

Ino: ..jeje…creo que me confundí de talla...O_O..

Karin: sasuke…deja de verla!...ò_ó….

Sasuke: ¬_¬…porque

Gaara: …Ò_Ó….

Sakura: (hay…estoy muy alto..) hay!... no puedo maestro kakashi!..._….

Kakashi: usted puede señorita haruno , ya le falta poco…

Sakura: ahh!..(tu puede sakura…tu puedes)..—toca el techo—(si…ahora solo tengo que bajar…con cuidado…)

Gaara: - sonríe—(bien hecho sakura)…

Sakura: —siente que la cuerda se afloja—(que… hay no.. me voy a caer…)—en eso siente que la cuerda se rompe completamente y ella cae—ahh!...

Kakashi: no!..

Ino: (noo!...no quiero ver!...…)

Todos: O_O…

Gaara: sakura!...—corre—

Sakura: ahh!...—siente que alguien la coge—(hay!...…ya morí..)—abre los ojos—O_O… ga..gaara…

Gaara: tranquila, ya te tengo…

Kakashi: bien hecho gaara…

Sasuke: (maldito…no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar)…..

Ino: - se acerca—perdónenme… fue mi culpa… cuando bajaba la cuerda mi anillo roso la cuerda y lo rompió un poco..

Sakura: tranquila… no es tu culpa..

Gaara: -suelta a sakura—U_U…

Sakura: gracias gaara…- se sonroja—gracias por atraparme antes de caer…

Gaara: O_O…

Kakashi: bueno…pasamos un buen susto..U_U…la clase termina por hoy… pueden retirarse…- todos comienza a caminar hacia los vestidores—

Sakura: (ahh!...ya acabo el día…U_U..)—en a los vestidores—

En el vestidos de hombres

Naruto: vieron como gaara corrió para atrapar a sakura…^_^….

Chuiji: ni yo hubiera podido llegar a tiempo…U_U…

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Sasuke: yo si.. solo que no me dio para reaccionar…U_U..

Naruto: hay sasuke…no tienes porque estar celoso…

Sasuke: yo no estoy celoso!...

Neji: jajajajajaja….sakura haruno… quien iba a decir que ella se fijaría en gaara…

Naruto: es verdad…sakura se ah fijado en gaara..

Gaara: que?..

Naruto: todo vieron como sakura se sonrojo cuando te vio como su gran héroe..^_^….

Lee: yo iba a correr...pero gaara se me adelanto..

Naruto: jajaja….

Sasuke: no digan tonterías…

Naruto: no son tonterías sasuke…

Gaara:- comenzó a ducharse—U_U…

Naruto: -entrando ala ducha—ahh!...el agua esta helada…

Sasuke: - entrando junto con los demás—pues que esperabas

Lee: que creen que hacen las chicas en las duchas…-cara de pervertido—

Todos: uhmm…- se ruborizan—

Naruto: no nos tienten..!..U_U…¬_¬….

Chuiji: no hay que pensar en esas cosas…

Gaara: - ruborizado—(sa..ku…ra..)…

Con las chicas

Ino: - entrando alas duchas junto con las demás—ahh!...el agua esta deliciosa…

Karin: sii!...U_U..—ve a akura—oye..sakura… porque te bañas con toalla.. todas somos mujeres aquí...

Sakura: a?...

Hinata: jajaja…creo que tiene vergüenza…

Karin: nada de eso… sakura.. no tengas vergüenza..^_^…(como se que no te interesa sasuke creo que podremos ser amigas)

Sakura: esta…bien..—se quita la toalla—

Hinata: sakura…O_O…no entiendo de que tanto te avergonzabas…

Sakura: -se ruboriza—bueno…

Ino: jajajaja… tienes el cuerpo muy bien formado sakura..^_^..

Karin: si…no te avergüences mas sakura..^_^…

Tenten: si…

Sakura: esta bien.. gracias…

Ino: háblanos en confianza sakura… somos amigas… no…

Chicas: sii!..^_^… jajajajajajaja….

Con los chicos

Naruto: jajaja… oyen… las chicas ríen…

Sasuke: han de haber visto algo chistoso…

Gaara: U_U….

Lee: - terminando de bañarse—me gustaría ser una mujer.. para poder estar allá…

Sasuke: no cabe duda de que eres un pervertido…¬_¬

Lee: es normal que me gusten las chicas… acaso a ustedes no..

Chuiji: a mi me gusta mas la comida...U_U…

Naruto: a mi si me gustan las mujeres…U_U…estoy con hinata no..

Gaara: a mi también me gustan las mujeres…U_U…

Neji: a ti te gusta sakura…

Lee: jajajajaja…. Sakura… es muy hermosa…

Gaara: Ò_Ó…

Naruto: jajajajajaja

Gaara: - terminando de bañarse se comienza a secar- ¬_¬

Naruto: que les parece si nos vamos a tomar… un buen sake para poder bajar las perezas del examen….

Gaara: yo no puedo…U_U…

Sasuke: tu nunca puedes…

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Chuiji: yo quiero ir a comer….

Naruto: mm… mejor dejémoslo para otro día..-_-¡!...

Lee: si..

Neji: me parece bien

Gaara: -terminando de cambiarse—U_U…- sale del vestidor- ¬_¬…

Ino: jajajaja….

Sakura: -sale del vestidor de mujeres—6.6…gaara…

Gaara: a?...O_O…

Ino: ^_^..

Karin: anda sakura… ve con tu novio…

Sakura: el no es mi novio chicas…

Karin: pero te gusta..^_^…ahora ve..

Sakura: -se sonroja—ola gaara..—se acerca a gaara—

Gaara: 6.6….

Sakura: gaara… podríamos ir juntos..

Gaara: a..—se sonroja—si…si tu quieres…

Naruto: -sale del vestidor—aja!... gaara….con que por eso saliste rápido del vestidor no..

Gaara: aaa!...

Karin: hay…ya deja de molestarlos… vayan chicos..^_^..

Sakura: - sale de la academia junto con gaara- ^_^…

Gaara: - ruborizado— (que niña mas rara…ella no me tiene miedo….y esta a mi lado…..muy cerca de mi…)

Temari y kankuro: O_O….


	4. planes y un sentimiento

Temari y kankuro: O_O….

Cuando sakura salió junto con gaara de la academia todos los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos de que la alumna nueva este de lo mas tranquila con aquel chico que les causa tanto temor, era mas sorprendente aun cuando veían ala chica feliz al lado de gaara, así comenzaron a rumorear de que salían y otras cosas mas, en cuando a gaara y sakura una vez que llegaron a sus casas, se despidieron y cada uno entro a sus respectivos destinos.

Gaara: -en su cuarto—(ahh!...sakura….U_U…hoy ah sido el mejor día de mi existencia... no puedo esperar a verte mañana…tu eres la única chica que no me ve mal…y la única ala que me esta llegando a interesar)

Sakura: - estaba en su apartamento—ahh!..—se tira en el sofá—ahh!...(sabaku no gaara…)—rie—jejeje…(es un chico muy lindo….karin tiene razón…gaara me gusta mucho…su cabello rojo..)—se tapa con la almohada—ahh!...al principio cuando llegue a aquí…pensé que no me gustaría este lugar… jejeje… pero jejeje…ahora que se que hay gente tan buena.. como lo es el joven gaara.. me gusta mucho este sitio..^_^…ahh!...—se levanta—bueno preparare algo para comer—

Con gaara

Gaara: - estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un poco- ^_^…

Kankuro: ¬_¬….

Temari: 6_6….es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz gaara…

Gaara: asi?...

Kankuro: será por alguien…-sonrisa picara—

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Kankuro: jajajaja.. tal vez por la chica pelirrosa

Gaara: - se pone de pie—U_U….gracias por la comida…- se retira—

Temari: ¬_¬…

Kankuro: -_-¡!...hay ahora que dije..

Temari: no lo molestes…ahh!..—suspira—esa chica le gusta mucho a nuestro hermano….no hay que molestarlo mucho

Kankuro: mm… que aburrido..-_-¡!

Ala mañana siguiente en la academia

Sakura: - entrando al salón—buenas días…^_^..

Sasuke: buenos días, sakura..

Ino: ola..^_^…

Sakura: - se sienta al lado de gaara—ola buenos días gaara..^_^..

Gaara: - se ruboriza—bue..nos días…sakura…O_O…

Sasuke: ahh!..(sakura se esta comenzando a interesar en gaara…)

Hinata: ^_^…-estaba al lado de su novio—que tal creen que salieron en el examen….

Naruto: T-T…

Hinata: O_O…

Sasuke: yo bien..

Gaara: yo también…U_U…

Hinata: tu sakura?..

Kakashi: -entrando al salón—muy buenos días señores… acá en mi poder…tengo los exámenes…ahora… se los entregare…-se sienta en su escritorio—primero diré que la mayor nota la saco…

Hinata: ^_^..

Sasuke: es obvio que yo..

Kakashi: haruno sakura..^_^ con un puntaje no menor a 100!...

Todos: ohH!...

Karin: jajajaja…sakura resulto ser una cerebrito..^_^..

Hinata: si…

Sakura: - se ruboriza—jejeje

Gaara: (sakura saco la mejor calificación….) –sonrie—

Sasuke: sakura me gano..O_O…

Kakashi: - comienza a repartir los exámenes- ^_^..

Sasuke: -levanta su examen—maldición, tengo 98… Ò_Ó…

Gaara: yo tengo 99 ¬_¬…

Karin: ahh!...—se asusta—tengo 75…T-T….

Hinata: cuanto tienes naruto 6_6..

Naruto: - ve su examen y luego lo oculta—jejejeje….para que me preocupo solo fue una simple prueba..^_^

Todos: 6.6…

Kakashi: bueno..^_^….la clase de hoy será – comienza a escribir en el pizarrón—química..^_^…..6_6…-voltea a ver a sus alumnos-alguien me puede dar….un ejemplo de química..^_^…

Karin: jajaja, pues es fácil… gaara y sakura

Kakashi: que?...

Gaara: O_O…

Sakura: O_o…

Karin: gaara y sakura U_U…tienen química…jajaja…

Sasuke: que!...

Todos: jajajajajajaja….

Sakura: hay!...—baja la cabeza- -_-¡!

Gaara: -_-¡..

Kakashi: ajajajajajajajajaja, muy graciosa señorita, veo su enorme futuro… que se encuentra en los circos como payasa…^_^..

Todos: ajajajajaajajaja-…

Sasuke: (ahh!...estupida…)

Karin: T-T…

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Kakashi: bueno, continuemos – después de 2 horas—bien… y es por esa mezcla de elementos, que ocurrió esta teoría U_U…

Todos: ohhoohh!...

Kakashi: -_-¡!..—tose—bueno, alumnos pueden salir, después de su receso continuaremos..

Todos: si!...

Karin: - se acerca a sakura—oye sakura..^_^… mañana es fin de semana, y hare una pijamada….—en eso se acerca ino—

Ino: una pijamada…!...

Karin: si…

Ino: como la de esa vez….^_^…

Karin: claro…ya le avise a las demás…-ve a sakura—quieres asistir…

Sakura: bu…bueno…nose si podre…

Karin: hay vamos sakura, no seas aburrida…

Sakura: yo no soy aburrida…-_-¡!..

Ino: entonces iras?...

Sakura: bueno, esta bien…iré…

Ino: jejejeje…

Sasuke: - se encontraba del otro lado del salón- ¬_¬….

Naruto: lo ven… las chicas harán una pijamada!...

Gaara: U_U….esta bien…pero… te puedes salir de mi mesa…

Naruto:- se encontraba sentado en la mesa de gaara- ^_^… lo siento…

Chouji: una pijamada?... y que con eso.. seguramente hablaran de chicos…

Sasuke: lo mas seguro es que así sea…

Naruto: de chicos…-_-¡!...mmm…

Shikamaru: - entra al salón—oye, naruto ya estoy aquí… para que me llamaron…

Naruto: a?..—voltea a ver a shikamaru—pues… las chicas harán una pijamada…

Shikamaru: y que con eso..

Naruto: pues… estábamos pensando, si nos podrías emprestar tu cuarto para que nosotros también tengamos nuestra propia pijamada… de varones…- se levanta—siii!...

Shikamaru: para eso me llamas baka!..., no puedo siempre que ustedes hacen reuniones dejan todo un desorden… además no puedo…

Naruto: porque no..

Shikamaru: porque mañana saldré con temari…, y no puedo cancelarla, ya sabes como se pone…- todos los chicos se imaginan la cara de temari cuando esta molesta—

Naruto: si… creo que tienes razón…O_O…

Gaara: nnpp…¬_¬….

Naruto: bien entonces…-mira a sasuke—en tu cuarto sasuke…

Sasuke: debes estar bromeando…¬_¬…

Naruto: mmm, entonces…- ve a gaara—

Gaara: ni siquiera lo pienses…¬.¬

Naruto: hay…-_-¡…

Sasuke: si tanto quieres esa reunión, porque mejor tu…no pones tu casa…

Naruto: hay… pues…

Chuiji: esta decidido…será en la casa de naruto…

Naruto: que!...pero si yo no eh dicho nada…O_O…

Gaara: U_U…

Sasuke: vamos naruto, todos pusimos alguna vez nuestra casa…ahora te toca a ti…

Naruto: ah…bueno…esque…

Chouji: hay!...naruto …..responde de una vez…

Naruto: -se acerca a sasuke—vamos sasuke que sea en tu cuarto…siii!...ademas ya no estas viviendo con itachi..^_^…

Sasuke: ahh!...—suspira—esta bien …

Gaara: bueno…-suena el timbre- ¬_¬…

Kakashi: -entra al salón—bien… chicos continuemos…^_^…

Ino: O_o….tan poco duro el receso…

Kakashi: ¬_¬…bueno…ino …creo que dijiste algo..

Ino: noo..para nada..^_^…

Sakura: 6.6…

Kakashi: bueno..—comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón- ^_^….

Naruto: (hay que aburrido)…- pasaron 2 horas con 45 minutos- U_U…ZZZZzzzz

Kakashi: ¬_¬…naruto….

Naruto: O_O…sii!...yo pondré la comida …

Todos: ajaajajajaja….

Kakashi: ahh!...—suspira- ..U_U…

Sasuke: jajajajajaja…(naruto idiota..)…- en eso suena el timbre-

Kakashi: bueno…jóvenes pueden salir…..la otra semana cuando regresen a clases continuaremos…

Naruto: que!...todavia no acabamos este tema..

Kakashi: este tema es muy largo y uno de los mas importantes naruto…

Naruto: ahh!...U_U….

Kakashi: bueno, que tengan un buen fin de semana—se retira del aula—

Gaara: -mira a sakura que estaba arreglando sus cosas- ….oye, sakura…

Sakura: ah!...—ve a gaara—si gaara dime…6_6…

Gaara: pues… me preguntaba si…-baja la mirada—

Sasuke: -se acerca a sakura—oye sakura….quisieras que te acompañe a tu casa?..

Gaara: - mira a sasuke—a!.….ò_ó…

Sakura: pues…

Karin: -se acerca a ellos y jala a sasuke—sasuke, acompáñame a mi casa…^_^…

Sasuke: que!...O_O…

Karin: si…gaara le acompañara a sakura…-ve a gaara—verdad gaara…^_^…

Gaara: -sonríe—claro…

Karin: lo vez—jala a sasuke y se lo lleva— ^_^, nos vemos mañana alas 7 en mi casa..^_^…, tienes la dirección verdad?...

Sakura: si…-ve a gaara—entonces, me acompañarías a mi casa..^_^…

Gaara: - se sonroja—a…pues…si…bueno…..si tu deseas…

Sakura: claro…- lo toma de la mano—vamos….^_^

Gaara: - sonrojado—( sakura…. Esta, tomando mi mano…)….

Ese mismo día en la tarde…

Sakura: ^_^….bueno..—llega junto con gaara—gracias…

Gaara: de…nada sakura, gracias a ti… por estar a mi lado…

Sakura: gracias por que?... somos amigos…^_^…- se sonroja—o no?...

Gaara: -la ve—claro… yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites…

Sakura: (Gaara: -la ve—claro… yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites…)….—se sonroja mas—gra…gracias…- se acerca y le da un beso de la mejilla—

Gaara: - se toca la mejilla muy ruborizado—O_O…

Sakura: ^_^….hasta luego…-entra al edificio—

Gaara: - entrando su casa—(ahh!...U_U)…-sonrie- ^_^..

Kankuro: ¬_¬…- lo ve—

Temari: O_O…

Gaara: ahh!...O_O…- que hacen ustedes aquí…

Temari: pues… lo mismo te preguntamos….

Kankuro: siempre llegas temprano a casa…esta vez tardaste mas…

Gaara: pues…

Temari: jajaja, no tienes que decir mas

Kankuro: lo vimos todos…-sonrisa picara—

Gaara: a…asi…O_O….

Temari: jajajaja….si….

Kankuro: hay…U_U…..hermano…nos alegra mucho verte feliz…

Temari: es verdad…desde que llego sakura aquí… te vemos mucho mas alegre…

Kankuro: bueno…nunca te hemos visto alegre….O_O….pero hora las cosas cambiaron…^_^…hermano…se nota que guste esa niña..^_^..

Temari: es verdad….

Gaara: bueno…yo…

Temari: hay…a nosotros no nos tienes que mentir… también vimos que tu le gustas a esa niña…

Kankuro: es verdad….

Gaara: (que yo le gusto a sakura?...)…no…ustedes están confundiendo las cosas… ella y yo solo somos amigos… nada mas…

Temari: amigos?...jajaja….pues…toda relación empieza con la amistad…

Gaara: hay..-_-¡!...(mejor me voy a mi cuarto)…- sube a su cuarto—

Temari: -mira a kankuro y este igual—ajajajajajaja

Kankuro: ajajajajaja….

Gaara: -ya en su cuarto se tumba en la cama—ahhh!...U_U….sakura….( Sakura:

—se sonroja mas—gra…gracias…- se acerca y le da un beso de la mejilla—)…ahh!...—toca su mejilla y se ruboriza—no se que me esta pasando….siento cosas raras cuando estoy con ella….

con sakura

sakura: ahhH!...—suspira—gaara…..jejejejeje…..(me gusta cada vez que me ve a los ojos…ahh!...esos ojos… son hermosos….)—sonrie—jijijiji..sabaku no gaara….(creo que me gusta mucho….)….ahh!...bueno preparare algo para comer y luego me ire a acostar….


	5. la pijamada

Ala mañana siguiente

Sakura: ahhh!...—abre pesadamente los ojos- ¬_¬….bueno…..ahh!...—siente que tocan la puerta—a?...—abre la puerta—O_O…

Temari: ola..^_^….buenos días sakura…

Sakura: ahh!…ola temari…^_^…, pasa…

Temari: gracias…^_^….—entra—6.6…valla…. tu apartamento es muy bonito..^_^…

Sakura: jejeje, gracias… mi madre lo escogió para mi…

Temari: allá…jajaja, tu madre debe amarte mucho…^_^…

Sakura: bueno….en realidad no es mi madre…es mi tía, pero ella me crio….desde que mis padres fallecieron…-baja la cabeza-

Temari: ahh!...lo siento mucho sakura…-baja la mirada—mis padres también murieron—

Sakura: enserio?...bueno.. yo…. También lo siento…

Temari: descuida…^_^….

Sakura: amm!...y dime….que te trae aquí..^_^…

Temari: a pues…quería ver… si querías ir hacia el gimnasio conmigo..^_^

Sakura: al gimnasio?...O_O…

Temari: jajaja…si… todos los fines de semana voy…

Sakura: bueno…no hay problema…^_^….solo espera a que me cambie y vamos…

Temari: esta bien…-luego de un rato—

Sakura: listo….^_^

Temari: bueno…vamos…

Con gaara

Gaara: ahhh!...U_U….(no entiendo porque cada fin de semana tiene que venir…)

Naruto: ^_^… me alegra mucho que aceptaras

Chuiji: ^_^… bueno nos vamos….

Naruto: sii!...gaara… vamos….

Gaara: esta bien…¬_¬…..pero para quieren que yo valla…

Naruto: pues…porque necesitamos manos…

Gaara: manos?...

Chuiji: pensamos comprar algunas cosas para la reunión….(comida…)

Naruto: si!...y no olvidemos el…

Chuiji y naruto: saquee!...

Gaara: O_o….. pero yo no tomo…

Naruto: eso lo veremos…-jala a gaara—vamos!...

Gaara: T-T….—comienza a caminar con sus compañeros—

Naruto: ^_^…-llegando al super—bueno…manos ala obra….

Chuiji: sii!...—los tres jóvenes entran al supermercado, luego de algunos minutos salen con muchas bolsas de comida, vino, sake, etc…-^_^…

Gaara: ¬_¬…bueno.. y ahora…

Naruto: pues..!... lo llevaremos a casa de sasuke…

Gaara: bueno pues… vamos…

Chuiji: si…- mira el gimnasio—9.9…heii!...esa no es tu hermana temari…

Gaara: -sin mirar—ella siempre va al gimnasio los fines de semana…

Naruto: jejejeje….le cae muy bien la ropa de gimnasio…^_^…

Chuiji: jejejeje… si….

Gaara: dejen de hablar tonterías…..es mi hermana… no hablen así…

Chuiji: ahh!... lo sentimos…pero…..la chica que la acompaña no es sakura?...

Gaara: aa?...—ve al gimnasio—sa…ku…ra….O_O…

Naruto: jejejejeje…si… es ella….—la ve bien—jejeje…esta muy bonita…

Chuiji: jejeje… y mas con la ropa d gimnasio…

Gaara: Ò_Ó…ya dejen de verlas….malditos pervertidos…

Naruto: hay…lo sentimos…

Chuiji: olvidamos… que ella es tu novia…^_^…

Gaara: ahh!...—comienza a caminar—

Naruto: jajajajajaaja…..—empieza a caminar detrás de gaara con chouji- ^_^

Temari: oye…ese no es naruto y chouji…- mira por las ventanas—6_6…

Sakura: - sigue con la vista a temari—si… ahh!... y ese de ahí es gaara…

Temari: jejejeje…si…^_^…

Sakura: que estarán haciendo aquí?...

Temari: pues…seguramente comprando algunas cosas para la reunión de esta noche

Sakura: a?...la reunión de esta noche?...

Temari: si… gaara me comento que harían una reunión hoy…en la noche…

Sakura: allá…igual que nosotras…

Temari: pues si… así son los chicos de celosos…^_^…

Sakura: ajajaja…si…

Temari: bueno….—mira a sakura—oye te puedo preguntar algo..

Sakura: - la mira extrañada—si dime!..?...6.6

Temari: no crees que mi hermano gaara es muy simpático…^_^…

Sakura: que!...—se sonroja—bu…e..no…pues.. si…

Temari: jajaja….lo sabia….^_^…

Sakura: a?...O_O…

Temari: te gusta mi hermano verdad….

Sakura: aaa?...bu…eno… me parece una persona muy linda…

Temari: jajajaja…. No tienes de que preocuparte… pero sabes…yo se que tu le gustas a el…^_^…

Sakura: que..!...O_O….enserio..

Temari: jajaja…claro… y no me importaría tenerte como mi cuñada..^_^….

Sakura: aa…- sonríe—jejeje….esta bien…^_^….

Ese mismo día en la noche

Ino: ^_^…-habre la puerta—ola sakura…

Sakura: ola..^_^…

Karin: tardaste mucho sakura…^_^…

Sakura: jejeje… lo siento…..no sabia que ponerme….

Karin: bueno… ^_^…pero trajiste tu pijama…

Sakura: claro..

Karin: bueno…y no falta nadie…^_^… cambiémonos…

Todas: si…- todas se comienzan a poner sus respectivas pijamas que consistían casi iguales, todas estaban vestidas con un short corto y unas blusas cortas también, la diferencia era el color…-

Karin: ^_^….

Ino: jejeje…muy bien empezemos….—se dirige ala cocina y trae unos bocadillos- ^_^….

Karin: sírvanse chicas…^_^…

Sakura: gracias…- escucha algunas risas del apartamento de al lado—O_O…

Tente: hay…. Los chicos están haciendo una reunión otra vez…-_-¡!...

Ino: hay… siempre lo hacen el mismo dia que nosotras…Ò_Ó….

Sakura: que?...

Karin: jejeje…. Sakura… como tu eres nueva y no sabes…..bueno…yo vivo…al lado del cuarto de sasuke…-se sonroja—

Todas las chicas: uhhh!...^_^….

Sakura: jajajajajaja…. Asi…^_^…

Tenten: pues si…^_^…

Hinata: pues… O_O….creo que esta vez la reunión toco en la casa de sasuke…

Sakura: pues… eso parece….

Ino: bueno…. No hay que distraernos con esos hombres…. Mas bien…. Juguemos a algo…^_^…

Hinata: si… pero a que?...

Karin: que les parece….verdad o reto…

Sakura: verdad o reto?...

Karin: sii!...

Sakura: pues… me parece bien….

Ino: jejejejeje….

Tenten: bien… empezemos….^_^…

Con los chicos

Lee: uhh!...hay…. que divertido…- cae al suelo mareado—ajajaja….

Sasuke: no debiste beber mucho baka…¬_¬….

Gaara: U_U….

Naruto: jejeje….bueno ahora le toca a gaara….

Gaara: ya les dije que yo no bebo….¬_¬….

Neji: pues, todos lo hicimos y ahora te toca a ti…. O es que tienes miedo…

Gaara: Ò_Ó….yo no le tengo miedo a nada….

Neji: (jajajaja, y cayo)…

Naruto: ^_^…

Gaara: dame el vaso…Ò_Ó…

Naruto: ^_^…toma….—le entrega una botella de sake—

Gaara: O_O…

Naruto: como no has tomado hasta ahora….se te acumularon los tragos…. Ahora tienes que beber toda la botella… o es que tienes miedo…

Sasuke: - sonríe—jajaja…

Gaara: ya les dije, que yo no le tengo miedo a nada…- coge la botella—

Chuiji: espera…, para que sea mas interesante….que sea… seco y volteado…

Gaara: que!...O_O…

Naruto: siii!...

Todos: dale!...

Gaara: ahhh…- comienza a beber sin parar—( no permitiré que se burlen de mi…ò_ó.., hay pero esta cosa sabe orrible…además…hay… mi cabeza, me da vueltas..—

Todos los chicos: dale, dale, dale, dale…-ven que gaara acaba—ohh!...bien…..

Naruto: -palmea en la espalda a gaara—bien hecho gaara….^_^….

Gaara: ahhh…-se sentía mareado—(mierda…._…mi cabeza….)…

Todos: jajajajajaja…..

Naruto: bueno….ahora es el turno de sasuke….

Sasuke: jajaja….de acuerdo….pásamela…

Naruto: ^_^…

Con las chicas

Karin: bueno… a ver…- ve alas chicas—sakura…^_^…

Sakura: mm…O_O…

Karin: verdad o reto…

Sakura: pues… elijo verdad…

Karin: jejejeje…. Dime…. Te gusta sabaku no gaara….

Sakura: qué!...

Todas las chicas :- se acercan para escuchar la respuesta de sakura—O_O…

Sakura: bueno…

Karin: tienes que decir la verdad sakura….Ò_Ó…..

Sakura: -se sonroja—bueno… un poco…

Las chicas: jajajaja…..

Ino: se notaba desde que llegaste….

Hinata: jijijijiji…, los dos harían una linda pareja…^_^…

Karin: cierto…jajaja…

Tenten: bueno, bueno…ahora es el turno de sakura…n_n

Sakura: bueno…. Yo elijo a ….^_^… a hinata….

Hinata: ^_^…

Con los chicos

Todos: dale, dale, dale, dale…-ven que acaba—ohhH!...siii!...

Sasuke: jajajaja….bien hecho…^_^….

Chuiji: jajaja…-se acerca a gaara—estas durando gaara….

Gaara: jaa…les dije que a mi nadie me gana…..—pone la botella vacía en la mesa-

Naruto: jejejejejeje…..^_^….—escucha risas al lado—jejejeje…oyen eso….

Todos: ahh?

Naruto: las chicas rien…^_^….

Sasuke: pues, asi parece….

Chuiji: jejejeje….

neji: que estarán haciendo…..

Gaara: mmm…O_O….

Naruto: (es verdad)…-ve a gaara—oye gaara…ahora que eres capaz de todo… ^_^…

Todos: -miraban curioso lo que naruto le deci a gaara—6_6…

Gaara: aaa…O_O…

Naruto: dinos… te gusta sakura verdad….^_^…

Gaara: que!...

Chuiji: di la verdad gaara, o no eres hombre…

Gaara: que!...Ò_Ó…

Neji: responde gaara…

Gaara: pues… me gusta y que?...

Todos: ohh!...

Naruto: jajajajaja…..—siente que tocan la puerta—O_O… quien podrá ser.. a esta hora?...

Lee: tal vez sean lo que pedi…

Todos: que?...

Lee: ya verán…-abre la puerta—jejeje…^_^….

Todos: O_O…

Chicas: ola chicos…^_^…

Sasuke: -se acerca a lee—quienes son ella…Ò_Ó, y porque las trajiste a mi cuarto…

Lee: para divertirnos chicos…^_^…, entren chicas…- entraron al cuarto 5 chicas—jejejeje….

Sasuke: -_-¡!...

Naruto: que mas da… a divertirno no…^_^…

Chuiji: jejejeje…sii….—se acerca a una de ella—ola preciosa, me llamo chouji..^_^…

xinsi: ola bebe… me llamo xinsi…^_^…. Un placer…

Sasuke: donde las conseguiste…6.6…

Lee: jejeje….por ahí, por alla…^_^….no te preocupes….ella solo animan las despedidas de solteros… nada mas

Sasuke: Ò_Ó…

Linda: oye lisbet…mira… ese rubiecito esta muy guapo….^_^…

Lisbet: si…^_^…

Linda: ^_^…-ve a gaara—jejeje, bueno…yo me quedare con el pelirrojo…(hay, esta como quieren..)….—se acerca a gaara—ola guapo….me llamo linda y tu?...

Gaara: me llamo gaara…..¬_¬

Linda: - se acerca a el—espero que se divierta conmigo…

Gaara: aaa….O_O…..—se aleja de ella y se acerca a sasuke y lee—oye… me puedes explicar esto?...

Lee: silencio gaara…. Diviértete….

Sasuke: si…-se le acerca una chica—

Yasmin: ola… quieres bailar conmigo….

Sasuke: claro….naruto, pon una música…

Naruto: enseguida…^_^…

Gaara: Ò_Ó….

Linda: -se le acerca a gaara—porque te fuiste guapo.…

Gaara: a?...

Linda: -se acerca a su rostro—(que guapo es..)..

Gaara: -retrocede—ahh!..._….

Linda: que es lo que pasa?...

Gaara: lo…lo siento… señorita….pero… a mi me gusta otra chica….

Linda: ahh!…-suspira—que lastima…U_U…..pero no importa…

Gaara: aa?..

Linda: yo se compartir…^_^!...—jala a gaara del brazo—bailemos…^_^…

Gaara: aaa?...O_O….

Con las chicas

Karin: oyen eso!...Ò_Ó…

Hinata: son risas…de chicas…O_O..

Sakura: 9.9….

Tenten: esos sin vergüenzas están con mujeres….Ò_Ó….

Ino: tenemos que hacer algo…

Karin: si…(no permitiré que sasuke este haciendo esas cosas)….

Hinata: vamos todas… a desenmascararlos…

Ino: sii!...—ve a sakura—tu que haces sentada ahun…

Sakura: aa!?...O_O….

Ino: gaara debe estar con alguna de ellas… debemos ir todas….

Sakura: pero… si ellos quieren hacer tonterías…( si gaara quiere hacer algo con alguien puede acerlo…pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal)…

Ino: Ò_Ó…- jala a sakura—si te gusta gaara, debes impedir que una serpiente se le acerque…

Sakura que?...

Ino: vamos!—todas las chicas salen del cuarto y se paran frente al cuarto de sasuke—

Karin: bien… entremos….

Hinata: ( naruto…Ò_Ó)… yo derribare la puerta… ahun lado…

Sakura: -Linda: gaara vamos no seas timido….—(que?...que es lo que esta pasando ahí adentro)…Ò_Ó…ábrelo de una vez…

Hinata: sii!...aiiiiiaaaaa…..—tumba la puerta—Ò_Ó…que significa estoo!...

Naruto: ahhhh!...—estaba bailando con lisbet y la suelta—hi…hinata…yo….

Hinata: Ò_Ó…-se acerca a naruto y lo comienza a jalar de las orejas—como se te ocurre bailar con una desconocida…

Naruto: hinata, no es lo que tu piensas…!_….

Lisbet: valla, parece que se acabo la diversión…

Sasuke: que hacen ustedes aquí!...

Karin: pues… que hacen ustedes con esas…

Sakura: - ve que una tipa intentaba besar a gaara—Ò_Ó….

Linda: vamos cariño…. Ella no lo va a saber….

Gaara: ahhh!...…..—intentaba separarse de ella—aléjate de mi!...—ve a sakura—ahh!...sakura….O_O…

Linda: a?...—ve a sakura—con que es ella…. (es muy simpática…Ò_Ó…)….—se acerca mas a gaara—se nota que no le gustas porque ni siquiera hace algo para separarme de ti…

Gaara: ahh!...(no puede ser…ahora sakura pensara que soy un pervertido…)…aléjate de mi…

Sakura: Ò_Ó…jumm!...—se acerca a linda y la empuja para que suelte a gaara—aléjate de el!...

Linda: ahh!...—casi cae—

Gaara: O_O….

Linda: quien te crees para separarme de gaara…

Sakura: no vez que no quiere estar contigo…U_U….

Linda: tu que te metes…..

Sakura: el es mi amigo…U_U…..y el no quiere nada contigo….regresa por donde viniste…

Linda: asi…-se acerca a sakura—eso lo veremos…

Gaara: ..O_O…

Chuiji: pelea de chicas!...

Sakura: aahhh?...—volte a ver, y ve que hinata y una chica comienza a pelear en el suelo—aa…hinata!...

Hinata: como te atreves, a bailar con mi novio….—la jala del cabello-

Lisbet: ahh!...

Naruto: - intenta calmar a hinata—calma hinata…

Sakura: hinata!...

Linda: (es mi oportunidad)—empuja a sakura—

Sakura: ahh!...—cae al cuelo—

Gaara: sakura..!...

Linda: gaara es mio, maldita….chicle…- se tira encima de ella y la comienza a jalar del cabello—

Sakura: ahh!...(maldición tengo que hacer algo)…

Gaara: sakura!...(maldición tengo que hacer algo)…-mira a su alrededor y ve que las demás chicas también estaban peleando con las demás y lo demás chicos intentaban separarlas—maldición…

Sakura: ahh!...—toma fuerza en sus brazos y hace que giren quedando ella encima de linda—ahh!...—comienza a golpearla en el rostro—maldita!...ahh!...

Linda: ahh!...—comienza a cubrirse—

Gaara:- se acerca a sakura- sakura, detente…(maldición, tengo que separarlas)—coge a sakura de la cintura y comienza a jalarla—

Sakura: ahh!...—comienza a patalear—gaara…suéltame….. déjame darle su merecido…Ò_Ó….

Linda: ahh!... – se pone de pie—esto no se quedara así maldita chicle…

Sakura: así…- no podía moverse ya que gaara le estaba cogiendo de la cintura—ahh!...gaara, suéltame…..

Gaara: cálmate sakura….

Linda: -se acerca para golpear a sakura-….ahhhh

Sakura: O_O…-levanta un pierna, golpeando en el estomago ala chica—toma!...

Linda: ahh!...—cae al suelo—aiii….

Gaara: - voltea a sakura para poder verla—que es lo que te pasa sakura…Ó_Ò…..

Sakura: suéltame gaara…..ella empezó…yo solo me defendia…

Gaara: ahhH!...—suspira—

Sasuke: - logra separar a karin de una de las chicas—ahh!...calma karin,…

Karin: ahh!... no te vuelvas a acerca a sasuke me oiste…maldita…ramera….

Diana: ahh!...—se toca el rostro—maldita….-Los demás chicos lograron separas a las mujeres

Tenten: no vuelvan a acercarse a ellos…..

Xinsi: ahh!...nosotras solo vinimos a divertirnos...—ve a linda—ahH!...linda…-se acerca a linda y la ayuda a pararse—

Linda: estoy bien… no te preocupes…

Xinsi: -mira a sakura—maldita… quien te crees…

Sakura: lárgate de mi vista… o te ira mal….

Gaara: O_O…

Xinsi: ahh!...donde esta ese jovensito…..lee!...

Todos: O_O…lee?...

Lee: si…..—se acerca con temor—

Xinsi: tu nos contrataste para divertirnos….dijiste que todos son solteros…pero no lo parecen…

Lee: a….esque… bueno…

Ino: -se acerca a lee—tu hiciste todo esto…Ò_Ó….

Lee: bueno…esque… nosotros solo queríamos divertirnos…

Ino: ahhh!...con que divertirse… verdad…-ve a karin- karin…

Karin: si?...—se acerca a ino—

Ino: - le susurra algo a karin—ò_ó…bueno chicos… ustedes quieren divertirse… bueno… pueden hacerlo…

Lee: enserio…O_O…

Ino: si… vámonos chicas…

Hinata: pero… ino…

Ino: tranquila hinata… vámonos….—ve a gaara y a sakura—sakura… vamos…

Gaara—suelta a sakura—O_O….

Sakura: -se aleja de gaara—(maldición, porque me comporte así… esa maldita me ataco primero… ahhh)…

Ino: lo siento por todo eso… pueden seguir divirtiéndose…..—ve a los chicos—ninguno de ustedes nos merece…- se aleja con las chicas—

Todos:…O_O…

Lee: bueno…sigamos…_^_^…

Linda: ellas ya no vendrán..?...

Neji: no importa… yo ya no quiero esto…(tenten esta pensando lo peor de mi..)

Gaara: yo creo que debemos dejarnos de estas cosas….U_U….

Naruto: es verdad…ya no quiero pelear con hinata…

Sasuke: además….creo que la acción ya paso no…

Chuiji: si, fue divertido verlas pelear….

Lisbet: están diciendo que solo nos trajeron a pelear con sus novias…ò_ó…

Sasuke: tranquilas…. Ella no son nuestra novias… bueno a excepción de naruto y hinata….

Lisbet: lo que sea… nos largamos…. No estamos dispuestas a tolerar este insulto…

Linda: pero…yo me quería quedar…

Lisbet: silencio…. Vámonos…

Todas: si…U_U…

Linda:-se acerca a gaara—adiós guapo…

Gaara: nnpp….

Linda: - se acercaba a gaara cuando sintió que el se alejaba—perdón por causarte eso con tu novia…

Gaara: ahh!...vete de una vez…Ò_Ó….(maldición por su culpa ahora sakura debe estar molesta conmigo…)

Linda: ahh!...—quería llorar—

Lisbet: vámonos linda…Ò_Ó….—la jala y se van –

Sasuke: ahh!...—suspira- ¬_¬

Naruto: rayos….fue un desastre….

Neji: nunca debiste traerlas lee…

Lee: hay… lo siento chicos…-_-¡!...

Chuiji: nunca pensé que las chicas reaccionarían de esa manera….

Sasuke: es verdad…O_O….bueno lo podríamos esperar de hinata….

Chuiji: y de karin y tenten también….

Naruto: pero de sakura….

Gaara:aaa….

Naruto: hay gaara…. Sakura se molesto contigo amigo….

Gaara: creo que si…

Sasuke: mmm… bueno….—coge una botella de sake—ya no hay que pensar en eso….

Naruto: sii…- coje al igual que sasuke un botella—T-T…hinata…..

Gaara: -coge una botella—maldición…..

Todos: 6.6….

Chouji: U_U…..brindemos chicos…. Por nuestra mala suerte….

Todos: sii!...U_U….

Con las chicas

Hinata: nunca se lo perdonare….Ò_Ó….

Ino: ahhh!...—suspira—

Tenten: seguramente están bailando con esas mujeres….

Todas: ahhh!...—suspiran—

Karin: la que me sorprendió fuiste tu sakura….

Sakura: a?...

Karin: te peleaste con esa mujer que estaba molestando a gaara…cierto…

Sakura: a…pues… ella comenzó… U_U…

Hinata: ya no importa…todo se acavo…

Sakura: no digas eso hinata…. Ellos no tuvieron la culpa…

Tenten: es verdad….la culpa fue de lee…

Ino: sii…

Karin: ahh!...—siente que tocan la puerta—

Todas: ammm!...¬_¬…

Karin: -se levanta—creo que ya llegaron…

Tenten: quienes…?

Ino: ya llegaron?...tan pronto…

Karin: si..^_^….

Hinata: 6.6…

Sakura: quienes vinieron chicas?...

Karin: pues… como esos sin vergüenzas trajeron mujeres para su diversión…. Yo llame a una agencia de despida de solteras…y traje a algunos hombres… para que nos divirtamos…

Sakura: que!...

Karin:- abre la puerta—jejeje…..con ustedes… nuestra diversión…..^_^…

Gino: -entrando junto a 3 jóvenes mas—U_U…muy buenas tardes princesas… mi nombre es gino…

Chicas: ahh!...


	6. estoy celoso

Chicas: ahh!...

Ino:- sonrojada—son….(son muy guapos…O_O)…

Sakura: -sonrojada—(son muy simpáticos)….

Karin: ^_^… gino…acomódense… esta es su casa….

Chicas: sii!...

Gino: - ve alas chicas pero se sorprendió mas con la pelirrosa ya que nunca había visto a una chica como ella- ola…-se acerca a sakura—como estas preciosa…

Sakura: ahhh…- sonroja—bu…buenas noches…

Gino: como te llamas linda?...

Sakura: me llamo sakura…O_O….

Gino: que bello nombre….—en eso uno de sus compañeros se acerca a hinata—

Felix: ola linda, me llamo felix... y tu?...

Hinata: a… yo me llamo hinata…O_O…

Felix: un gusto….—le besa la mano—

Karin: bueno….. pongamos la música….^_^…

Con los chicos

Naruto: -habian tomado demasiado que estaban mareados—ahh!...hinata….te perdi…T-T…

Sasuke: ahh!...mi cabeza….

Gaara: (sakura….. T-T…. No puedo creer que estes molesta…conmigo…)….T-T…- toma un poco mas de sake—

Neji: tenten!...

Chuiji: ya no hay mas comida…T-T….

Lee: lo siento chicos…..T-T…..

Naruto: claro que lo debes sentir….T-T….por tu culpa las chicas nos odian….

Gaara: si….

Naruto: ahh!..., yo no me resigno a perder al amor de mi vida….—abre la puerta….. hinata!... hinata!...

Chicos: ¬_¬….

Neji: es muy valiente…T-T…..saben que lo pueden matar…. Pero se arriesga…..

Gaara: (ahh!...naruto… debe ser muy hermoso estar con la mujer que amas…)…

Naruto: hinata!... habre amor…. Perdóname…. Yo no hice nada…..por eso… te recitare un poema corazón salido de mi amor…

Todos: -_-¡!...

Naruto: cuando, estuviste aquí a mi lado… no me importo si golpeabas a esa chica…., ahora que se que te pierdo… no te cambiara no… por nadie… ni por esa misma chica…hipp!... eres la mujer que mas amo… hip….. no me dejes hinata….

Dentro del cuarto

Hinata: es naruto!...O_O…

Karin: si…. Solo el puede recitar una poesía tan fea…..

Gari: hay!...pero que es ese ruido tan horrible…-grita—cállate!...

Las chicas: O_O…oooohhh..nnnohh!...

Naruto: -estaba ahun afuera del cuarto—que?... la voz de hinata suena muy gruesa…hip….

Sasuke: -se acerca con los demás—esa no fue la voz de hinata…..

Neji: O_O….hay hombres ahí adentro…

Gaara: quee!...Ò_Ó….

Chuiji: -_-¡!...

Lee: nooo….así ella nos reclaman….es horas de darles una cucharada de su propia medicina….

Naruto: sii!...—mira la puerta—hinata…. Habre… hinata!...

Sasuke: hay… ya cállate naruto…- patea la puerta haciendo que esta se habrá….

Todos: O_O….—los chicos vieron que las chica estaban bailando con otros hombres que estaban sin camisa—

Sasuke: que es esto…

Karin: no es ovio… nos divertimos…U_U….

Hinata: naruto….

Naruto: hinata….. ya me cambiaste hinata T-T….

Gaara: Ò_Ó…- ve que hay un joven al lado de sakura y esta tenia un vaso con sake en la mano—

Sakura: gaa…ra….

Gino: gaara?...—mira a gaara—que hombre mas horroroso…

Sakura: ahh!...n o le digas asi…Ò_Ó…

Gino: -mira a sakura—ahh!... lo siento linda… sigamos… ten bebe…- hace que sakura tome el vaso y beba el contenido lo que hizo enfurecer mas a gaara- ^_^..

Gaara: - se acerca—Ò_Ó….

Naruto: no permitiré que te acerques a mi novia…- se lanza al joven que estaba con hinata, y asi empezó otra pelea pero esta vez de los chicos—

Gino: que es lo que quieres—ve a gaara—

Sakura: gaa…ra….—estaba un poco mareada—

Gaara: como te atreves a hacerle beber tanto a sakura…Ò_Ó….

Gino: eso es algo que no te importa…. Verdad mi amor…- toma de la cintura a sakura—

Gaara: ahh!...

Sakura: - se aleja de gino—O_O… que te pasa….no me toques…

Gaara: Ò_Ó…aléjate de ella….—se acerca gino y lo comienza a golpear—

Sakura: -ve como gaara golpeba al joven e intento separarlos—gaara….. gaara!...

Gino: - le da un golpe a gaara en el estomago—toma!..

Gaara: -cae arrodillado al suelo—ahh!...(maldito ahora si… te matare…)..

Gino: - estaba a punto de tirarle otro golpe a gaara cuando—O_O…

Sakura: - se para frente a gaara—no permitiré que lo golpees…Ò_Ó…

Gaara: -levanta la mirada—sa…kura….O_O…

Gino: sal de ahí linda… te puedo lastimar…

Sakura: noo…. Si quieres golpearlo tendrás que golpearme a mi primero….

Gino: ahh!...ya tranquila preciosa….—la coge de las muñecas—no quiero lastimarte princesa…..

Sakura: te dije que no me tocaras—le tira un puño en el rostro – ò_ó….

Gaara: O_O…-miraba sorprendido la reacción de la chica—

Gino: ahh!... (maldita, eso me dolio..)…si no fueras mujer.. yo…

Sakura: que… me golpearias…

Gino: ò_ó….

Gaara: - se pone de pie—sakura aléjate….

Sakura: que?...—ve a gaara—gaara… que harás….

Gaara: matare a ese sujeto….

Sakura: O_O…no gaara…

Gino: yo te matare primero….

Gaara: - se acerca gino y comienzan nuevamente a pelear—ahh!...—recibe un golpe

Gino: ahh!...—recibe otro golpe y cae al suelo—

Gaara: ahora te matare…

Sakura: gaara no…- ve que los demás chicos son separados—ayúdenme porfavor…-empieza a llorar—

Gaara: -coge a gino del cuello—te matare….

Gino: ahh!...

Naruto: - voltea a ver a gaara—aahh!... gaara noo…

Chouji: gaara!...—todos corren a coger a gaara—

Sasuke: - todos tumban a gaara en el suelo—gaara, contrólate… ya le diste su merecido.. ya basta….

Gaara: nada es suficiente… el debe morir….

Lee: calma gaara…

Karin: -se acerca a gaara—gaara…. Recuerda que esta sakura…. Ella podría temerte…

Gaara: (sa…kura?...)—la ve—ahh!...

Sakura: - estaba llorando—gaara….

Gaara: lo…siento….—los demás hombres cogieron a su amigo y se fueron corriendo asustados—ya suéltenme…

Sasuke: suéltenlo—todos sueltan a gaara—U_U

Hinata: - abraza a naruto—naruto eres un tonto… pudiste morir….

Naruto: eso quiere decir que no estas molesta conmigo..O_O…

Hinata: claro que no…

Karin: - abraza a sasuke—eres un idiota sasuke… pensé que morirías…

Sasuke: hay… ya suéltame karin…..

Neji: -abraza a tenten—lo siento tenten…

Tenten: porque neji…O_O…

Neji: yo… bueno.. esque yo…. Tu….

Tenten: shhh…..tranquilo…- lo abraza—U_U

Gaara: - se pone de pie y ve a sakura—(sakura…. Lo siento)

Ino: ahh!... esta pijamada fue un desastre…U_U….

Sakura: - seco sus lagrimas—(ahh!... todo fue un desastre… no debí venir…)

Gaara: -se acerca a sakura—ahh!...sakura… yo….

Sakura: Ò_Ó….—se acerca a gaara y lo abofetea—

Gaara: O_O….

Todos: O_O….

Sakura: - empieza a llorar y abraza a gaara—eres un tonto!...

Todos: O_O…

Gaara: O_O….(que es lo que le pasa….primero me golpea y ahora me abraza…)….pensé que estabas molestas…

Sakura: - lo mira—eres un tonto… tal vez el que hubiera terminado mal hubieras sido tu…

Gaara: yo… te preocupe?...

Sakura: ahh!...—lo abraza mas fuerte—

Naruto: jejejejeje…..

Karin: mmm… podríamos continuar nuestra pijamada ahora…

Ino: sii!...

Lee: música!...

Neji: -prende la radio-^_^

Sakura: - pega su cabeza en el pecho de gaara—ahh!...

Gaara: - suborizado—sakura…-empieza a danzar junto a ella—(ah!... me alegra saber que no estas molesta conmigo…)

Sakura: no vuelvas a ponerte celoso gaara…..

Gaara: que?...O_O…..

Sakura: - levata su cabeza y lo mira- ^_^…. Siempre seremos amigos no…. No tienes que estar celoso…^_^…

Gaara: -sonrie—si….

Karin: - jala a sasuke—vamos a bailar sasuke…^_^…

Sasuke: esta bien… pero no me jales…

Naruto:- bailaba con hinata—U_U… me alegra que estemos juntos hinata…

Hinata: a mi también naruto…^_^…

…..

Asi pasaron varias horas las cuales los chicos se divirtieron juntos, hasta que llego la hora de que duerman puesto que el suenio los vencia, los chicos juntaron 4 camas, las cuales se hecharon todos juntos…..

Karin: no me empujes ino…

Ino: jejeje… lo siento….

Sakura: buenas noches gaara…

Gaara: a….si… buenas noches sakura….

Tenten: buenas noches a todos,…U_UZZZZzzzz

Todos: buenas noches!...U_UZZzzz


	7. conociendo a un mal amigo

Al dia siguiente

Karin: -abre los ojos—ahh!... mi cabeza….-_-¡!...

Ino: - se levanta—que tal noche la de a noche

Chouji: ahh!...—se levanta—tengo hambre….

Naruto: - abre los ojos—Ò_Ó… heii!...levantate neji…

Neji: ahh!...que quieres…

Naruto: estas abrazando a hinata…

Neji: estas loco…ella es tenten..—ve a hinata—hinata!...—se aleja de ella—O_O…

Hinata: - se levanta—naruto?...

Naruto: uhmM!...

Gaara: - abre pesadamente los ojos—ahH!...—sintió un peso en su pecho—6.6…sa…kura….

Sakura: - abre los ojos—ahh!...—nota que estaba abrazando a gaara y se levanta—ahh!... gaara!...O_O….

Gaara: buenos días…^_^….

Sakura: - se ruboriza—bu…enos días…

Tenten: ahh!... ya me dio un poco de hambre…. Vallamos a comer algo…

Chouji: si!... porque hasta que preparemos algo…

Karin: esta bien… vamos….

todos se vistieron y luego de algunos minutos se fueron a un restaurante, asi paso el resto del dia… los jóvenes se fueron a pasear por la plaza de konoha , luego de ello cada uno se dirio a sus casas a descansar y a alistar sus cosas para el dia siguiente que tengan que estudiar, hinata y naruto se fueron solos, karin se fue junto con sasuke, los demás se fueron en grupo, gaara y sakura se fueron asus casas, una vez llegando se despidieron y entraron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Temari: como estuvo su reunión gaara

Gaara: pues… un poco aburrida al principio, pero luego mejoro…

Kankuro: jejejeje….

Temari: ^_^…me alegro…

Ala maniana siguiente

Naruto: jejejeje…..tenemos que repetir esas reuniones…^_^…

Ino: opino lo mismo…

Karin: tengo una idea….

Ino: cual es?...

Karin: planiemos algo… como un viaje…

Tenten: viaje..?...

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Sakura: mm… porque mejor no un campamento

Karin: también es buena idea…

Sakura: ^_^…

Sasuke: pero… para un viaje o campamento… necesitamos minimo una semana…¬_¬

Ino: es cierto…

Hinata: oigan… pero porque mejor no planeamos eso para las vacaciones…

Tenten: pero falta mucho…

Hinata: solo 3 meses…. No es mucho…

Sakura: mm, si…puede ser….

Chouji: mientras aya comida, yo ire donde sea…U_U….

Todos: ¬_¬

Kakashi: -entrando al salón- aver…buenos días a todos…^_^ - ve a sus alumnos—

Todos: buenos días… maestro kakashi!...

Kakashi: jejeje…. Asi me gusta… con entusiasmo… muy bien… comencemos la clase…- comienza a copiar en la pizarra—continuemos la clase anterior….. química!...^_^…

Todos: sii!...

Asi paso el resto del día, estudiando química, hasta que llego la salida, cosa que todos salieron rápidamente, gaara y sakura salieron juntos, y con el transcurrir de los días, los dos se volvieron mas unidos que nunca, así pasaron 3 meses, en las cuales, sakura se hizo mas amigos , salían juntos con los demás hacia las celebraciones que hacia la academia hasta que llegaron las vacaciones las cuales todos en el salón se fueron de campamento, y la pasaron bien, gaara y sakura no parecían amigos, al contrario, parecían novios, gaara cuidaba a sakura y no dejaba que otro hombre se la cercara, a sakura esto no le molestaba, al contrario se sentía feliz de tener a un amigo tan bueno como gaara, aunque el tiempo hizo que los dos sintieran otro tipo de sentimientos hacia el otro…, y asi con tan solo tres semanas de vacaciones, los días se fueron y comenzó nuevamente el primer día de clases.

Sakura: ahh!...es mi primer día y llegare tarde..-.-¡!...—iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien—ahh!...

Sasori: ahh!...—cae encima de ella—O_O… porque no te fijas por donde ..va…..s….—la ve—( que…her..mosa…)

Sakura: Ò_Ó…. Que!...—lo empuja y se pone de pie—

Sasori: ahh!...—la ve—O_O…

Sakura: porque mejor tu no te fijas por donde vas!..

Pein: -se acerca—sasori, que paso?...O_O…

Sakura: ¬_¬…

Konan: pasa algo pein..—ve ala pelirrosa—aa…

Sasori: lo siento linda..^_^..—se levanta—no fue mi intención…

Sakura: aaa?...

Temari: aa?...—se acerca junto con kankuro—sakura..!..

Sakura: - voltea—temari…

kankuro: que paso..

Sakura: pues…

Sasori: me tropese con ella … ^_^…

Temari: aishh!...ò_ó….

Pein: vámonos sasori…- comienza a caminar –

Konan: ¬_¬…

Sasori: lo siento princesa..^_^…- se aleja de ella—

Sakura: Ò_Ó…quienes eran esos!...

Temari: ahh…pues ellos son del salón E….

Sakura: a?...

Temari: ten cuidado con ellos sakura, son muy peligrosos….

Sakura: no entiendo..U_U…

Kankuro: el joven con quien tropezaste se llama sasori, el otro es pein y la chica se llama konan, todos ellos forman una pandilla que se hace llamar akatsurky

Sakura: akatsuky?..

Kankuro: si…

Temari: en esa pandilla, también esta deidara del salón D, hidan del salón C, y por ultimo itachi, que es de nuestro salón, el salón B…

Kankuro: itachi es el hermano de sasuke de tu salón…

Sakura: si… lo se… pero.. no entiendo…

Temari: ahh!...solo aléjate de ellos sakura, son muy peligroso…

Sakura: - suena el timbre—O_O.. llegare tarde a clase… bueno me voy.. adiós..

Temari: - ve alejarse a sakura—esos malditos que no estaban en el otro edificio de la academia?...

Kankuro: parece que cambiaron de salones…

Temari: ahh!...

Mientras en otro lado

Pein: quien era esa chica?..

Sasori: no lo se… pero era muy hermosa..

Konan: ella es sakura haruno…

Sasori: sakura…-sonrie—

Pein: como la conoces…

Konan: pues… ella es la famosa chica que sale con gaara…

Pein que?... es ella?...

Sasori: esta saliendo con gaara?...

Konan: pues, es lo que todos dicen…

Itachi: -se acerca junto con hidan y deidara—que pasa…

Hidan: porque esas caras…¬_¬

Deidara: ^_^…

Pein: a que no saben lo que paso…

Hidan: pues no…¬_¬…

Pein: sasori, choco con la novia de gaara…

Itachi: sakura?...te refieres ala chica que esta en el salón de mi hermano menor…O_O..

Konan: la misma…

Deidara: pues… maestro sasori… se ve que le gusta el peligro…

Itachi: tubo suerte de que gaara no lo viera…

Sasori: yo no le tengo miedo a gaara…

Itachi: hay.. aquí vamos de nuevo…U_U…

Hidan: jajajaja, recuerdo que una vez gaara le rompió la naris a deidara…

Deidara: Ò_Ó…no tienes porque recordármelo..

Pein: bueno…solo no te acerques a esa chica…

Sasori: porque no..U_U

Pein: ella es muy peligrosa, si gaara acaba contigo, se ira abajo nuestro respeto

Hidan: respeto o le temor…

Pein :es lo mismo…

Konan: mmm… yo creo que sasori no debería acercarse a ella…...

Itachi: si sakura sale con gaara, pues….no creo que te convenga esa mujer..

Sasori: se…(digan todo lo que quieran…esa mujer es muy hermosa…)

Con los demás

Kakashi: haruno sakura..¬_¬

Sakura: ahh!...—entrando al salón— _… ya llegue maestro…

Kakashi: bien..^_^..

Sakura: - va hacia su haciento—ola gaara..^_^..

Gaara: ola sakura…6.6..n_n…

Sakura: naruto…

Naruto: si?...

Sakura: …-se acerca a naruto- es verdad que estas viviendo con hinata?..

Hinata. Si?..

Naruto: jejeje, pues si..

Gaara: 6.6…

Sakura: jejeje…

Naruto: y tu?...cuando te vas a vivir con gaara…

Sakura: aaa..O_O…

Gaara: - sonríe—(jajajajaja)

Sasuke: ¬_¬…

Karin: ^_^…

Kakashi: bueno…empecemos la clase..^_^…

Asi paso el resto de la mañana, hasta que llego la salida…

Sakura: - sale del vestidor—nos vamos gaara..

Gaara: si…^_^…- en eso siente que alguien choca con el—Ò_Ó...

Sakura: ahh!...tu otra vez…

Gaara: - ve a sakura—que?...


	8. la metida de pata

Sasori: jejejeje, lo siento es que ando muy distraído..^_^…

Sakura: que es lo que quieres….

Sasori: - no le importo que gaara esta ahí, se le acerco a sakura—solo vine a pedirle disculpas princesa…- toma la mano de sakura y la besa—

Sakura: O_O..—se sonroja—

Gaara: aa?..Ò_Ó..—se pone delante de sakura—aléjate de ella…

Sasori: tranquilo gaara… no creo que quieras pelear…por un tontería…

Gaara: Ò_Ó

Sakura: - coje del brazo a gaara—tranquilo gaara..

Sasori: si.. tranquilo gaara…^_^…..—ve a sakura—no quería molestarte delante de tu novio..

Sakura: gaara, no es mi novio..¬_¬…es mi mejor amigo…ò_ó

Gaara: (es verdad..solo soy su amigo…) es verdad..

Sasori: asi?...pues no parece, el mas parece tu novio, además con el carácter que tiene tu amiguito…. Nunca llegaras a tener un novio..

Sakura: aishh!..ò_ó deja de decir tonterías

Sasori: jajaja, a mi no me molesta tu amigo..^_^…que te parece si salimos, princesa…

Gaara: como te atreves…

Sakura: salir?...ni loca saldría contigo..ò_ó…

Sasori: ajajaja, bueno…al menos lo intente… - se comienza a ir—pero sakura…- la ve—se que algún día saldremos… ^_^ y ese dia, no estaras loca..—se va—

Sakura: aaa?...

Gaara: lo matare..Ò_Ó..—comienza a camira—

Sakura: gaara no..—la sujeta—calmate..

Gaara: que me calme, ves lo que quería…..el solo quería fastidiar…ò_ó..

Sakura: gaara, ya calmate…

Gaara: y parecía que tu lo conocías…

Sakura: bueno…yo… choque con el en la mañana… solo eso…pero no lo conozco…

Gaara: sabes lo que quería cierto?...

Sakura: si.. ya lo se gaara… vamos.. si?... no te enojes conmigo..^_^… porque mejor no me invitas una malteada..

Gaara: aa?..—se sonroja—( maldición, no puedo molestarme con ella.. además como podría reclamarle algo si solo soy su amigo)..

Sakura: - jala del brazo a gaara—vamos..^_^…

Naruto: - se encontraba en la jugueria con su novia hinata, también estaba karin, sasuke y neji—ehy.. vean.. ahí esta sakura y gaara…

Karin: oigan!...chicos… aquí!..

Sakura: a?..—se acerca junto con gaara—ola chicos..^_^…

Karin: siéntate sakura…^_^..

Sakura: gracias…- jala una silla a su lado para que gaara se siente –

Gaara: U_U…

Karin: que pasa…gaara….

Hinata: estas mal?...

Naruto: parece que esta molesto…

karin: gaara no esta molesto.. solo esta celoso...U_U…

gaara: ¬_¬..

naruto: celoso?... porque..

karin: no lo se… pero a gaara ya no se le ve molesto nunca solo cuando alguien quiere acercarse a sakura…

hinata: eso es cierto..

sasuke: y se puede saber que es lo que paso…como para que el esta asi..U_U…

sakura: pues… no ah pasado nada..

gaara: sasori… choco hoy con sakura…

todos: sasori..O_O..!...

naruto: sasori…te refieres a sasori de akatsuky..?..

gaara: el mismo..

sakura: que tiene?...O_O..

sasuke: aishh!...Ò_Ó…

karin: valla, parece que gaara tendrá un gran rival..

gaara: a?..

karin: O_O… yo solo decía..(será mas difícil para gaara evitar de que sasori se acerque a sakura...todos saben que el muy fuerte…)

naruto: tranquilo gaara, todos nosotros te apoyaremos..^_^…

sakura: no entiendo de que hablan..

hinata: sakura tiene razón… no veo el porque gaara tiene que estar preocupado….todos saben que sakura solo tiene ojos para ti gaara..^_^..

gaara: O_O…

sakura: hay chicos ya dejen de molestar….si es cierto.. yo quiero mucho a gaara..—abraza a gaara—el es mi mejor amigo..^_^…

gaara: - mas rojo que un tomate—si…

sasuke: (ja…gaara no sabe ni siquiera disimular)… U_U…

sakura: jajajaa…^_^…

todos: ajajajajajajajaja….

Naruto: bueno… me tengo que ir… hinata..^_^..

Hinata: si, naruto..^_^…

Naruto: vámonos..^_^…- en eso entra chuiji corriendo—ahh!...—golpea a naruto de casualidad—O_O…

Chuiji: ahh!... lo siento naruto..

Sasuke: que pasa chouji, acaso no había comida en tu casa…¬_¬…

Chuiji: no… ah pasado algo terrible…O_O…

Karin: que pasa…?...

Chuiji: es lee…

Naruto: que le pasa al cejotas!...Ò_Ó…

Chuiji: pues lee, no entrego la tarea de vacaciones…

Naruto: aishh!...

Hinata: no puede ser…esa nota era para este trimestre…Ó_Ò..

Chuiji: si…pero…. No lo entrego porque se había olvidado en su casa… ahora lo tiene…

Naruto: encerio..O_O….pero que entre… a escondidas pues..

Chuiji: no puede… los padres le lee, lo castigaron por eso…- saca un folder—el me pidió que lo entregara…, pero recuerden que la oficina esta cerrada con llave…y pues, yo no entro por la ventana de al lado..

Naruto: aish!...

Gaara: ahora.. que haremos!..

Sakura: mmm..

Sasuke: tengo una idea…

Todos: - ven a sasuke—O_O…

Sasuke: pero necesitare la ayuda de todos…

Naruto: cuenta conmigo..

Chuiji: y conmigo…

Gaara: - se levanta de su asiento—cuenten conmigo…U_U..

Karin: conmigo también..

Naruto: hinata, ve a casa esperame ahí…

Hinata: pero, na..

Naruto: descuida…yo regresare rápido…^_^..

Hinata: - se sonroja—esta bien…

Sakura: entoncs vamos!...

Todos: si!...

Mientras en la academia

Konan: no entiendo porque tenemos que estar aquí..U_U…

Pein: pues, todo fue por la culpa de hidan..

Hidan: que!..., la culpa fue de sasori.. que no supo como hacer las cosas…

Deidara: si, ahora nosotros tenemos que limpiar todo esto..

Sasori: ^_^..jeje.. lo siento chicos…

Konan: ya limpiamos la mitad del salón… hay, sasori…tu y tus tontos experimentos…Ò_Ó…

Sasori: ya….-_-¡!... déjenme esto a mi, yo lo limpiare… ya esta oscureciendo… vayan a sus casas.. yo me encargare de limpiar..

Konan: esta bien.. pero límpialo bien..ò_ó..

Pein: ¬_¬…estas segura de dejar a sasori solo…

Hidan: podría hacer las cosas mal…

Pein: ahhgg!... itachi fue el único que se salvo..-_-¡!

Sasori: ya les dije que yo lo hare…

Pein: bueno… esta bien… vámonos..

Sasori: -_-¡!..—cuando ve que todos salen comenzó a limpiar—ahh!.. que aburrido…

Con los chicos

Sasuke: chouji quédate aquí…silvaras si ves que alguien se acerca al entrada de la cafetería…

Chauiji si!...

Sasuke: karin, quédate con el…

Karin: que!.. porque yo..

Sasuke: necesito que tu vigiles el frente y chouji la parte trasera de la cafetería…

Karin: ahh!...esta bien

Sasuke: bien… ustedes, síganme…- todos comienzan a seguir a sasuke hasta la oficina del maestro—listo..

Naruto: que haremos…

Sasuke: naruto, quiero que te quedes aquí, vigilando….gaara tu entraras

Gaara: yo?..

Sasuke: tu eres mas ágil que yo…. Bueno, yo ayudare a trepar a gaara..

Sakura: yo que hare sasuke…

Sasuke: tu vigila la esquina de la oficina..

Sakur: esta bien..

Mientras

Sasori: ahh!...—odio llevar la basura…(ahora que termine de limpiar, botare esto y me ire)..—en eso escucha un ruido—a?..—se acerca un poco para ver- …O_O… esa es sakura…

Sakura: hay, deprisa chicos…

Sasuke: ahh!..naruto vez algo?..

Naruto: despejado..¬_¬…

Gaara: ahh!... parece que esta ventana no se habría en anios..

Sasuke: deprisa gaara!... ahh!.. mis manos no resisten…

Gaara: - logra abrir la venta—ya..—entra—

Sakura: gaara!...date prisa…- ve que gaara sale por donde entro—

Gaara: ahh!...listo

Sasuke: lo hiciste?..

Gaara: si… lo mezcle con los demás trabajos…

Sakura: -suspira aliviada—ahh!...bueno, vámonos…

Naruto: si!..—comienzan a correr todos—

Sasori: -se acerca ala oficina—jejejejeje…..—sonríe —…(ahh!... ajajajajajaja… ahora si tengo para reirme de algo…^_^)


	9. un mal dia

Ala mañana siguiente

Lee: hay!...gracias…. T-T… me salvaron la vida…

Sasuke: descuida…

Karin: lo bueno es que todo salió bien.. y nadie nos vio….

Sakura: sii!..^_^…

Kakashi: que tanto hablan ahí!...

Karin: nada..^_^!..

Sakura: maestro, puedo ir al baño….

Kakashi: claro…

Sakura: gracias—se levanta de su asiento y sale- ^-^…- estaba a punto de entrar al baño y sintió que alguien la laja—a?...

Sasori: ola preciosa…

Sakura: - se suelta de su agarre—que quieres…ò_ó…

Sasori: mm, solo hablar….. se que siempre sales al baño a estas horas…por eso te espere…

Sakura: me estas espiando o que?..

Sasori: no…..digamos que solo lo hago por curiosidad…- se acerca a ella—

Sakura: no te me acerques… a mi novio gaara no le gustaría saber que me molestas

Sasori: ajajajaja, yo se que no estas con gaara…además asi lo estuvieras, no me

importa…

Sakura: ahh!... ya me canse… deja de molestarme…. Porque lo haces..

Sasori: pues, digamos que siempre consigo lo que quiero…

Sakura: que?...

Sasori: anda… si quieres puedes irte…pero si lo haces no salvaras a tus amigos..

Sakura que?.. de que hablas..—se pone algo nerviosa—

Sasori: jajaja, sabes perfectamente de que hablo…

Sakura: Ò_Ó…deja de molestarme…

Sasori: bueno.. si eso quieres, como veo que no quieres arreglar nada, tendré que avisar ala dirección lo que paso ayer en la noche...U_U..

Sakura: que?...

Sasori: jajaja, conmigo no tienes que disimular, ayer los vi… a todos… se quienes son… y pues….creo que iré, ahora mismo ala dirección..

Sakura: espera…

Sasori: - sonríe—si?

Sakura: que es lo que quieres… para callarte…

Sasori: pues… que te parece si salimos, y lo conversamos..

Sakura: yo jamás saldré contigo!...

Sasori: bueno, entonces tendré que ir..

Sakura: ahh!...espera… (maldito).. esta bien.. saldré contigo…

Sasori: jajaja, de acuerdo… te esperare en la salida..—comienza a caminar—a y por cierto si me entero que le dijiste algo de esto a alguien pues… se acaba el trato..

Sakura: a!...—hace puño—(maldito, maldito)…-se dirige al salón—

Gaara: - ve que sakura entra con un semblante pálido—(que le pasa)..

Sakura: - se sienta—(ah!...ahora que voy hacer… ese tipo me tiene en sus manos y si digo algo…todos seremos expulsados…)ò_ó…

Gaara: te pasa algo sakura..

Sakura: a?... no.. no es nada gaara…

Hinata: que sucede…

Sakura: nada, no se preocupen…^_^…

Luego de 5 horas..(autora: jejeje, parecieron 5 segundos)

Kakashi: y eso es todo, pueden salir…^_^…- todos comenzaron a alistar sus cosas—

Gaara: nos vamos sakura…

Sakura: aa… no.. bueno… tengo que hacer algo gaara…

Gaara: a?...

Sakura: anda tu… yo.. me quedare un rato..

Gaara: pero si deseas puedo esperarte..

Sakura: no!... mañana hay tarea, recuerdas…. ve.. ^_^.. si…

Gaara: bueno…- se va con los demás—

Sakura: ahh!..—suspira—ahora..—sale del salón y comienza a caminar por los pasillos—ahh!...(dios… porque a mi)…

Sasori: valla… cumpliste..—sonríe—

Sakura: Ò_Ó… solo lo hago por mis amigos…

Sasori: si, como digas!...nos vamos…

Sakura: ahh!..—suspira—

Con gaara

Naruto: bueno, pero me ayudaras en la tarea si..

Hinata: claro.. naruto… es muy fácil..

Karin: - ve a gaara—gaara que pasa?..

Gaara: a?.. no nada!...( porque sakura actúa tan extraño)

Karin: mm…y donde esta sakura…

Sasuke: ¬_¬….

Ino: parece que no pudo venir…

Gaara: sakura, tenia que hacer algo importante..

Chouji: y ya veo que… pues tenia que salir con sasori…

Gaara: que!..Ò_Ó…

Karin: miren..—todos ven que sakura estaba saliendo de la academia junto a sasori—O_O..

Todos: O_O…

Konan: ahh!... ese invesil…

Pein: espero que esto no nos traiga problemas…

Itachi: ahii!..sasori…U_U…

Gaara: que!...—sintió su corazón partirse en dos—que hace ella con sasori…

Karin: hay!...ó_ò…

Sasuke: aquí hay algo raro..

Gaara: que?..(porque sakura esta con el.. que pasa aquí…)..—se acerca a sakura—sakura!...

Sakura: a?..gaara!..O_O..

Sasori: ¬_¬..(jajaja, esto será divertido)

Gaara: sakura, que pasa?... esto es lo que tenias que hacer…

Sasori: aléjate gaara…. No vez que yo y sakura saldremos.. U_U…

Gaara: que!..—se acerca—

Sakura: gaara… por favor…

Gaara: ò_ó.. que es lo que te pasa sakura…como puedes salir con alguien asi…

Sakura: yo..

Sasori: no lo vez, sakura eligió al mejor…ahora aprende a perder…- toma de la mano a sakura—

Gaara: no..

Sakura: gaara, para…..

Gaara: pero, sakura…

Sakura: yo….(hay gaara…..dios… que hago…)

Sasori: ya sakura….no perdamos mas el tiempo…. Vamonos…- jala a sakura de la mano—

Gaara: ahh!...—se toca el pecho—(maldición…. Que es lo que pasa aquí)….—todos sus companieron se acercan a el—

Karin: gaara….tranquilo…

Sasuke: - ve como sakura se aleja con sasori—mm…(no parecía que sakura querria salir con el…)….aqui hay algo raro…

Gaara: raro?... que mas raro puede haber… sakura esta saliendo con sasori…- ve a los demás de akatsuky y se les acerca—

Ino: gaara….(maldición…Ó_Ò…)

Naruto: ahh!...

Gaara: oye…. Dime que es lo que hace sasori con sakura….Ò_Ó….

Pein: ¬_¬…..pues la verdad no se, ni me importa

Gaara: que!..—se le acerca a pein—

Deidara: tranquilo…no creo que quieras empezar una pelea…

Gaara: que es lo que traman…

Itachi: no tramamos nada….—ve a gaara—el problema que tu tienes es con sasori… asi que no nos reclames nada….

Konan: anda ve y reclamale a ella o a el, no a nosotros…

Gaara: no quiero perder la poca pasciencia que tengo….

Deidara: tranquilo gaara….porque mejor no vas a buscar problemas a otro lado…¬_¬

Gaara: ahh!...se ve que quieres que te vuelva a romper la nariz…

Deidara: que!...—se acerca a gaara—

Itachi: -detiene a deidara—tranquilo…. Ya te lo dije gaara, anda ve y reclamale algo a ellos, no a nosotros…

Gaara: ahh!...—se aleja—

Deidara: jajajajaja….

Konan: no se que rayos este pensando sasori, pero nos esta buscando un gran problema…

Pein: pienso lo mismo…- ve de lejos a gaara—

Gaara: - seguía caminando—Ù_Ú…..(maldición….sakura…)—comienza hacer punio—

Sasuke: gaara….que paso…

Gaara: quiero estar solo….

Karin: donde vas gaara…

Gaara: me voy a mi casa… yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí…Ò_Ó…-se aleja—

Con sakura

Sakura: -se encontraba con sasori en la heladería—Ò_Ó…..

Sasori: ^_^…

Mesero: aquí tiene joven….

Sasori: gracias..^_^…-ve a sakura—segura que no quieres uno?...

Sakura: no quiero nada….

Mesero: O_O…con permiso…

Sasori: mm… como quieras…U_U…-empieza a comer—

Sakura: ahora…dime lo que me tienes decir de una buena vez….

Sasori: ahh!...—deja de comer—eres un chica muy directa…eso me gusta mucho…- la ve directo a los ojos—tienes unos ojos muy hermosos…^_^…

Sakura: no creo que me allas traido hasta aqui solo para adular mis ojos… ahora …. dime de una buena vez lo que vas a decir o quieres que me valla…

Sasori: esta bien….—suspira—mira… yo se lo ustedes hicieron ayer…se la hora ,como y porque…

Sakura: -estaba muy nerviosa—Ò_Ó….asi… y que crees que has visto…

Sasori: jajaja… conmigo tienes que ser mas mansita niña…. Yo no soy como tu amiguito… al que le puedes hablar como quieres…

Sakura: ja….gaara no es como tu….

Sasori: claro que no …. El no es un hombre decidido…. Encambio yo si….

Sakura: que es lo que quieres decir con eso?...

Sasori: quiero decir… que…-la mira—si a mi me gusta alguien…se lo digo… y hago lo que sea para optener lo que quiero….

Sakura: suciamente…

Sasori: como sea… yo consigo lo que quiero…ahora… tu sabes perfectamente que es lo que yo se…por eso estas aquí…porque es verdad… y sabes tambien que estas en mis manos…

Sakura: que es lo que sabes…

Sasori: lo se todo…el porque…como… todo... linda… todo…

Sakura: ahh!...bueno… yo ya sali contigo… ahora todo esto acabo..

Sasori: te dije que saliéramos para hablar…esto no era solo lo que yo quería…

Sakura: que?...y que es lo que quieres…

Sasori: pues…solo ..—la ve- ^_^…seremos amigos…

Sakura: que…-se levanta—(acaso me trajo aquí para esto?...)

Sasori: ahh!...sientate….

Sakura: -toma asiento—U_U….

Sasori: jajaja…..tal vez pensabas que yo te pediría otras cosas no…-comienza a comer—jajajaja

Sakura: Ù_Ú….(este hombre es muy raro….)

Sasori: jajaja….ahora continuemos con nuestra conversación….Ò_Ó….

Con gaara

Gaara: -entra a su casa—Ò_Ó…

Temari: -ve entrar a gaara—gaara, hermano que paso…

Gaara: nada….

Kankuro: ahh!...gaara…si no es nada….porque estas de esa manera…

Gaara: ahh!...(maldición….sakura esta con ese sujeto….no puedo….no puedo soportarlo….)—comienza hacer punio—

Temari: gaara….puedes confiar en nosotros…

Gaara: ahh!...sakura….sakura esta saliendo con sasori…

Temari y kankuro: que!...O_O…

Temari: ahh!..ahh!...pero…gaara, tal vez confundiste las cosas…

Gaara: no confundi nada….ellos salieron juntos de la academia….todos lo vieron…

Temari: ahh!...(ese maldito de sasori…)…tranquilo gaara…no creo que sakura se fije en alguien asi..

Kankuro: es cierto…además sakura recién lo acaba de conocer….

Gaara: -ve a kankuro—yo se lo que paso….yo se que el se tropezó con ella…también se que le gusto desde que la vio…es solo que…

Kankuro: gaara….

Gaara: no puedo creerlo….sakura…con sasori…ahh!...—sube a su cuarto—

Temari: gaara!...

Kankuro: déjalo temari….el quiere estar solo…

Temari: pero kankuro…O_O…

Kankuro: nuestro hermano es fuerte….el superara este obstaculo…

Temari: ahh!...sakura no puede estar con sasori…como…si recién lo conoce…

Kankuro: algo debio haber pasado…

Temari: ahh!...tenemos que averiguarlo…

Kankuro: si, pero como…

Temari: ahh!...dejame pensar kankuro…no debemos permitir que gaara sufra…

Kankuro: si…


	10. un nuevo amigo

Con sakura

Sakura:-se encontraba caminando junto con sasori—(ahh!...no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi)…..-_-¡!

Sasori: ^_^…bueno sakura…

Sakura: ah?...

Sasori: me alegro mucho esta cita..^_^…contigo…

Sakura: esta no fue una cita…Ò_Ó…

Sasori: para mi si lo fue…y que quede algo bien claro sakura…^_^….no te pediré nada mas… solo seamos amigos…

Sakura: amigos?...ahh!...—suspira—para que quieres mi amistad…

Sasori: mmm, no lo se…solo que desde que te vi….mmm…digamos que quiero algo…pero por ahora, solo quiero ser tu amigo…

Sakura: ahh!...sasori….si somos amigos….no le diras a nadie… nada de lo que viste

Sasori: claro…^_^….. ahora quita esa cara….que no te eh pedido nada indecente…

Sakura: ahh…O_O…

Sasori: bueno…me tengo que ir….—se acerca y le da un beso en la frente—hasta luego princesa…

Sakura: O_O…(ahh!...que fue eso….)

Temari: -estaba viendo ala ventana—ahh!...U_U….(pobre gaara….el no se merece esto…el es una buena persona…)—nota que sakura llega—ahh?...es …sakura….—ve que entra al edificio—O_O…

Kankuro: que pasa temari?...

Temari: era sakura…O_O..

Kankuro: mmm…6.6…..

Con sakura

Sakura: - estaba subiendo las escaleras—ahh!...U_U…..tal vez ese tal sasori no sea tan malo….mmm….( a las finales no me pidió nada malo…solo amistad…)—ve que gaara estaba parado en la puerta de su apartamento- gaara?...

Gaara: - ve ala pelirrosa—sakura…..

Sakura: que haces aquí…gaara…. 6.6

Gaara: yo solo….—baja la mirada—

Sakura: ^_^….jejejeje….—se acerca a gaara—estabas preocupado por mi…

Gaara: a?...—se sonroja—bueno….yo…

Sakura: jejejeje….no tienes nada de que preocuparte….

Gaara: sakura….yo se que…no soy quien para meterme….pero….

Sakura: -adivinando la pregunta del muchacho—U_U…yo no tengo nada con sasori….si a eso te refieres…

Gaara: a?..—levata la mirada—( como esque…ella…)

Sakura: mmm…^_^…oye…sabes…-se acerca a gaara—que tal si me llevas al cine…

Gaara: O_O….quieres ir al cine…

Sakura: claro…^_^….me encantaría …

Gaara: -sonrie—esta bien…vamos…

Sakura: si…-toma a gaara de la mano y salen de la casa—

Temari: -seguia mirando hacia fuera—mmm…..—ve a gaara que sale junto con sakura—O_O…

Kankuro: ¬_¬….parece que esos dos…ya se amistaron…

Temari: ahh!...es el poder del amor….^_^…

Kankuro: será pues…

Al dia siguiente

Kakashi: - suena el timbre de receso—muy bien pueden salir al receso, de regreso los quiero en la sala de videos, veremos un video sobre las mutaciones…pueden salir..

Naruto: ahh…las mutaciones…genial...^_^….

Hinata: ^_^…

Karin: -ve a sakura—sakura estas animada hoy…^_^…

Sakura: a?...jajajaja…-rie- ^_^..

Sasuke: pues…-la ve a gaara —parece que gaara también ah venido muy animado hoy….

Karin: es verdad…-ve a gaara— tu gaara…también estas muy alegre…

Ino: tal vez es porque sakuray el se amistaron

Sakura: ^_^…

Karin: jajajaja…..hay…menos mal…no me gustaba verlos mal…

Hinata: eso quiere decir que el amor lo puede todo…

Chouji: jejeje….asi parece….

Neji: bueno….ire a tomar algo…-se levanta de su asiento—

Sasori: -toca la puerta—puedo pasar…^_^…

Naruto: Ò_Ó…que haces aquí…

Gaara: Ò_Ó….

Sasuke: ¬_¬…

Sakura: -ve a sasori—a…?

Sasori: solo vine a saludar a mi amiga.…U_U..

Todos: O_O…

Gaara: -se para delante de el—este no es tu salón…lárgate de aquí…

Sasori: esta bien..U_U…..no se enojen conmigo….^_^…ola princesita…

Sakura: a….bu…enos días sasori…

Gaara: Ò_Ó

Sasori: ^_^…bueno adiós…-se va-

Sakura: ahh!...—suspira—

Gaara: sakura..O_O..—la ve—

Naruto: sakura…dime…te hablas con el?...

Sakura: si…-ve a gaara—gaara…

Gaara:…Ù_Ú

Naruto: gaara….no estes celoso….solo son amigos…

Sasuke: mmm…pero amigo con un akatsuky

Ino: si es muy peligroso…sakura…

Sakura: ahh!...no se preocupen chicos….

Gaara: -la ve—dime…que esta pasando en realidad…sakura…

Sakura: ahh!...bueno…escuchen….—en eso sakura les cuenta todo lo que paso-

Karin: ahh!...gaara deberías ir a matarlo….

Gaara: aa…O_O…

Tenten: ahh!...U_U…

Chouji: no puedo….creerlo…nosotros vigilamos bien que nadie entrara…

Sakura: pues…el ya estaba ahí…no se como ni por que….pero estaba ahí…y sin querer vio todo…

Sasuke: pero…no te amenazo…o algo…

Sakura: bueno….me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie…que el sabia esto….

Naruto: mmm….hiciste bien en decírnoslo sakura…ahora podremos prevenirlo

Sakura: si…6.6…

Gaara: pero…porque aceptaste salir con el…

Ino: jejeje…parace que alguien esta celoso…

Sakura: no fue una cita…si a eso te refieres…U_U….solo quería hablar conmigo…

Naruto: y que te pidio….

Sakura: pues…me dijo que fueramos amigos…

Todos: que….O_O…

Gaara: es una trampa….

Sakura: puede ser gaara….pero debes admitir que sea lo que sea…no me amenazo de otra manera….eso quiere decir que no es una mala persona….

Naruto: mmm…puede ser….

Hinata: pero no te debes confiar…sakura…

Sakura: lo se…

Gaara: puede tramar algo….

Todos: sii!...

Sakura: bueno…por el momento…U_U….solo le seguire la corriente…

Gaara: que!..estas bromeando….

Sakura: -_-"!...a bueno…entonces…ammm…que puedo hacer….

Naruto: bueno…yo pienso que seguirla la corriente es lo mejor….pues el no pidió nada mas que amistad…

Sasuke: pienso lo mismo…

Gaara: ahh!...—suspira—

Sakura: -abraza a gaara—ya gaara…U_U….tranquilo por favor…

Todos: uhhh….

Ino: hay…ustedes deberían estar de una vez…

Naruto: jejejeje…si…

Sakura: -se sonroja—jajajajaja….pues…-ve a gaara—

Gaara: O_O….

Todos: jajajajajajaja….—escuchan que suena el timbre—

Naruto: hay….ya termino el receso….U_U….

Kakashi: -entra al salón- ^_^….chicos…les tengo una buena noticia…

Todos: 6.6…

Kakashi: nos acaban de informar que tendremos un compañero nuevo…

Sasuke: un companiero…¬_¬….

Kakashi: si…^_^…pase joven…


	11. el chico nuevo

Kakashi: si…^_^…pase joven…

Sai: -entra al salón y se presenta—ola a todos…^_^….me llamo sai…

Ino: -ruborizada—ahh!...es el chico ideal…

Hinata: jijijijiji…

Tenten: mmm….es muy palido…

Neji: sii…¬_¬….

Gaara: (que vengan quienes quieran pero que no se acerquen a sakura)…

Sakura: 6.6….es muy lindo…

Gaara: que?...Ò_Ó…

Sakura: -ve a agaara—jajaja…..^_^….lo siento…

Sai: -se sienta al lado de ino- ^_^….ola

Ino: jejeje….ola….me llamo ino…

Sai: un gusto…^_^….

Kakashi: bueno….continuemos alumnos…-luego de 3 horas—

Habían terminado las clases y naruto, hinata ino, gaara y sakura se dispusieron a ir ala heladería con su nuevo companiero

Naruto: -estaba cojido de la mano junto a su novia— porque demoraran tanto gaara y sakura…

Hinata: creo que sakura olvido un libro en el aula… y gaara la acompanio…

Naruto: jejejejeje….

hinata: bueno…ya llegaran….

Ino: ^_^….

Gaara: -llega junto con sakura—perdón por el retraso…U_U….

Sakura: -se sienta junto con gaara—gracias por acompañarme gaara…

Gaara: ^_^..jejeje…no hay de que…

Sai: -veia a gaara –(nunca había visto a un hombre con el cabello rojo….y mas aun…)—ve a sakura—(a una mujer con el cabello rosa)…oye…tu te tinies el cabello…

Sakura: a?...Ò_Ó…no mi cabello es de ese color…

Sai: aya….parece un chicle…

Todos: O_O….

Gaara: deja de molestar a sakura….

Sai: nunca eh visto un hombre que se tinia el cabello de rojo...

U_U …. Pare…ces …un…a

Todos: O_O…

Sai: mu….

Gaara: -no le dejo terminar puesto que golpeo en la cara haciéndolo volar fuera de la heladería—Ò_Ó…..

Sai: - estaba poniéndose de pie- ^_^…ahh!...hasta golpeas como una…

Gaara: ahh!...yo lo mato….

Sakura: - intenta calmar a gaara—gaara….porfavor….calmate…

Ino: si…tal vez lo dijo sin pensar…verdad sai…

Sai: mmm…no es cierto…6.6….

Gaara: ahhh!...ahora si….

Sakura: gaara…tranquilo por favor…ó_ò….

Sai: -ve como sakura trataba de calmar a gaara—mmm….

Sakura: -se da cuenta que sai la miraba—porque tanto me vez…

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Sai: eres una mujer muy hermosa…

Todos: O_O…

Gaara: que!...Ò_Ó….

Sakura: aa…

Sai: pero…eres demasiado….tal vez eres una p…u….t…

Sakura: O_O…-se acerca y empieza a golpear a sai—maldito….yo acavare contigo….

Ino: -coje a sakura—tranquila sakura…..por favor….

Gaara: como te atreves a insultar a si…a sakura…

Sai: ahh…lo siento… no sabia que ustedes estaban juntos…

Naruto: sai….deja de hablar de esa manera…

Sai: -ve a naruto—lo siento raruto…- ve a hinata—lo siento a ti también…^_^..p..u..t…i…t…a…

Naruto: ahhH!...Ò_Ó….—se acercan todos juntos y comienzan a golpear al muchacho—

Ino: sai…-dejaron a sai en el suelo después de golpearlo y se fueron—estas bien…

Sai: ^_^…..—se pone de pie—si… me gusta mucho esta ciudad…^_^… todos son muy amables…

Ino: aaa… O_o….

Sai: nos vamos….b..e…lle…za….

Ino: -sonrojada—ahh!...sii!...^_^….—se fue junto con sai—

Al dia siguiente

Naruto: ¬_¬….

Sakura: ¬_¬…

Hinata: Ó_Ò….

Gaara: Ò_Ó…

Ino: n_n…

Sai: ^_^…

Los demás: 6.6….

Tenten: que fue lo que paso…porque esas caras…

Neji: creo que no les fue bien en la heladería

Naruto: tu crees?...

Karin: 6.6….pero que fue lo que paso?...

Naruto: insulto a hinata…

Hinata: _…

Neji: que!...—se acerca a sai—como te atreves a insultar a mi hermana!...

Hinata: calma neji…Ó_Ò….

Sasuke: pero si la insulto…devuelvele el insulto y ya…U_U…

Sai: -ve a sasuke—buenas palabras para un …ma…ri…

Todos: O_o…

Sai: ca…^_^….

Sasuke: - se acerca a sai – maldito…Ò_Ó…

Kakashi: -entra al salón—ya chicos….U_U….ya saben cualquier pelea…. Cuando acaben las clases…

Sakura: esperen a que acaben las clases…-comienza a tronarse lo dedos—

Sai: jejeje….me cae bien esa chicle…

Gaara: grrr…..

Kakashi: ^_^….bueno…no tendrán que esperar mucho esta vez…^_^…verán…hoy comienzan las festividades del plantel….y bueno no hay clases…hasta nuevo habiso…sin embargo….igualmente tienen que asistir…

Naruto: pero…para que…

Kakashi: pues porque… hay nota de asistencia…además necesitamos voluntarios para las actividades….como actuación, baile…¬_¬….

Sakura: veremos…U_U…

Kakashi: bueno…alumnos...^_^…espero que la pasen bien…

Neji: bien aburridos…-_-¡!...

Kakashi: mmm…-sale del salón—

Todos: -suspìran—ahh!...U_U….

Karin: que clase de obras habran….

Sasuke: la que sea….no me interesa….

Chouji: creo que habrá…campeonatos…

Sai: mmm…..me gustaría participar…^_^….

Naruto: bueno…yo ire….ala cafetería….

Hinta: voy contigo naruto…

Naruto: esta bien…^_^…

Karin: que lindos…ahh!...debe ser muy lindo tener novio…

Sai: novio?...—ve a sakura—oye…

Sakura: que?...

Sai: quieres ser mi novia?...

Sakura: que!...Ò_Ò…(que atrevido)

Todos: O_o!...

Gaara: quee!...Ò_Ó….—se levanta de su asiento—

Sai: hay lo siento…olvide que ya tienes novio…

Sai: -ve a karin—oye…tu…zanahoria…quieres ser mi novia...

Karin: ni loca…Ò_Ó….

Sai: y tu?...

Tenten: aaa….

Neji: déjate de bromas….

Sai: quiero una novia a quien pueda amar…U_U….

Ino: ahh!...que romántico…

Sai: y tu, belleza quieres ser mi novia….

Ino: a!...lo dices enserio o solo bromeas como a los demás…

Sai: aa….si quieres te lo digo en broma…

Ino: noo!...si..si quiero ser tu novia…^_^…-se lanza y lo comienza a besar—

Sai: ^_^..

Todos: -_-¡!...iiiuuuuuu

Luego 3 largas horas

Naruto: ahh!...—bosteza—que aburrido….

Sakura: ire al banio…-se levanta y sale del salón—

Gaara: 6.6….

Con sakura

Sakura: -caminaba hacia el banio- ^_^…

Sasori: ola princesa

Sakura: -voltea—sasori….

Sasori: ^_^….dime actuaras para la obra…

Sakura: la obra?...

Sasori: si…mis companieros participaran…dime tu lo haras…

Sakura: no…claro que no…

Sasori: es la de romeo y Julieta….tu harias un buen papel….

Sakura: -sonrie—creo que no…

Sasori:…parace que ya no te caigo…tan mal…

Sakura: la verdad….pense que eras malo…pero me equivoque…

Sasori: asi?...

Sakura: eres una persona muy buena…^_^…


	12. no quiero hacerlo sin ti

Con gaara

Gaara: ahh!...(porque tarda tanto)….

Naruto: sakura, esta demorando demasiado…

Gaara: ¬_¬….

Hinata: tal vez se topo con alguien…

Naruto: tu crees?...

Sai: ire al banio..^_^…-se levanta y sale—

Gaara: (ese invesil es capaz de meterse al banio de mujeres…Ò_Ó…)—se pone de pie y sale—

Ino: O_O…. Y eso?...

Karin: creo que habrá perlea…¬_¬

Todos: sii!...

Con sakura

Sakura:-sale del banio—ahh!...

Sasori: no tartdaste nada princesita….

Sakura: a?...sigues aquí…

Sasori: jejeje, esque estaba esperando a unos amigos…

Sakura: mmm—ve que salen del banio pein, y del banio de mujeres sale konan—O_O…

Konan: -ve a sakura—a…

Pein: ola….tu debes ser la novia de gaara…

Konan: ¬_¬….

Sai: ola feita…^_^….

Sakura: a?...—voltea—sai…

Sai: quería entrar al banio….

Sakura: a pues….entra…6.6

Sai: -ve a konan- ^_^…

Konan: que tanto me vez rarito…

Sakura: (hay no…O_O…)

Sai: lo siento….pero…tu te pintas el cabello…^_^….

Konan: -_-¡….no…claro que no….

Sai: lo siento entonces….—ve a sasori—y tu… te pareces mucho al rarito de mi salón…

Sasori: no me confundas…-_-¡!...

Sai: -ve de reojo a pein—oye tu te pareces ala zorra de karin, con tu cabello como de zanahoria….

Sakura: (hay dios…!)

Pein: ahh!...deja de fastidiar fenómeno…¬_¬

Sai: veo que te gustan muchos los aretes…6.6…- ve que pein tenia pincings en las orejas, boca, cejas y naris—pareces una mujercita… y tu…-ve nuevamente a sasori—pareces un marica…. Igual que la putita de tu amiga…

Konan: hay no…ahora lo mato…Ò_Ó…

Pein: yo te apoyo….

Sasori: me las pagaras….

Sakura: ahh!...—ve que los tres jóvenes se acercan a golpear a sai—

Sai: ^_^….me alegra tener nuevos amigos….

Sasori, pein y konan: a nosotros también…Ò_Ó…- comienzan a golpear a sai—

Sakura: ahh!...—miraba asombrada—

Gaara: sakura….—ve la esena—O_O….creo que mejor nos vamos…

Sakura: a?...si..!...—comienza a correr—

Con los demás

Ino: ahh!...U_U….

Naruto: están tardando mucho….—ve que sakura y gaara entran corriendo—

Hinata: que paso…

Sakura: ahh…

Gaara: pues…nada….(ja…espero que le den su merecido)..—ve que entra sai al salón-…¬_¬…

Ino: sai…..que te paso!...O_O….—se acerca a sai—

Sai: nada…^_^…solo hice nuevos amigos…

Sasuke: nuevos amigos…¬_¬….se nota…..

Neji: deben ser muy buenos….al hacerte eso….

Sai: si…^_^….la gente de aquí es muy amable….

Gaara: -se acerca a sakura—sakura, te encuentras bien…

Sakura: a?...si gaara no te preocupes….

Gaara: mmm, porque tardaste tanto….

Sakura. Bueno….esque….

Gaara: es sasori verdad?...

Sakura: no…bueno….si….pero solo me pregunto si participaría en la obra….

karin: -se acerca a sakura—una obra…

sakura: pues….eso fue lo que mensiono sasori….9.9…

karin: y de que será….

Sakura: mmm, creo que dijo….rome o Julieta….

Karin: kyaaa!...es fantástico…..tenemos que participar….

Sakura: tenemos?...

Karin: si…^_^….gaara tu también participaras…

Gaara: que?...

Karin: si….tal vez te den el papel de romeo….y a tu sakura el de Julieta…

Gaara: -se ruborisa—O_O….(el de romeo….eso quiere decir que….)…- se pone mas rojo que un tomate—ahh!...—se pone de pie—participare…U_U..

Sakura: 9.9…a…..

Karin: jejejejejeje…-toma a sakura de la mano—vamos!...

En el teatro

Director: la siguiente…¬_¬….

Sasori: -sube al esenario junto con pein- ¬_¬

Director: y bien….^_^….

Sasori: -comienza a fingir una lucha con pein—ahh!...

Pein: ya!...

Karin: -entra junto con sakura, y gaara- ^_^…

Director:-ve a los jóvenes—y ustedes son….

Karin: ahh!... me llamo karin…^_^….ellos son sakura y el joven se llama gaara...somos del salón B…

Director: -ve a sakura—mmm, deseas actuar?...

Sakura: a…bueno….

Sasori: -termina de fingir—U_U….

Director: exelente…^_^…

Pein: ahh!...—ve a los chicos que llegaron—

Sasori: sakura…-se acerca a los chicos—aceptaste el castin…^_^…me alegro…

Sakura: gracias….

Gaara: Ò_Ó….

Director: mmm…-ve que sakura tenia el cabello atado—oye alumna…

Sakura: a?...

Director: suéltese el cabello…

Gaara: que?...

Sakura: -obedece—ya…

Director: jejejeje, excelente, tienes el cabello tan largo como para el papel…

Sakura: bueno yo…

Director: -ve a gaara y luego ve a sasori—ustedes…parecen iguales….

Gaara: se equivoca…Ò_Ó…

Sasori: yo soy mucho mas guapo que el…

Director: entonces tendras el papel principal…

Sasori: enserio….

Gaara: que!:...

Sasori: -le da la mano a pein—gracias amigos…por ayudarme al castin…

Pein: de nada…-se retira—

Sasori: ja…estoy listo para ensayar…

Gaara: eso no es juzto…

Director: vienes por el castin también…

Gaara: yo..Ò_Ó….

Karin: claro que si…U_U….

Sasori: lastima, ya se acavo el castin…

Sakura: pero…

Director: es verdad…

Sakura: yo no voy a participar

Gaara: que?...

Director: pero…ninia…tienes que…

Sakura: lo siento, yo solo vine a acompaniar a mi amiga karin, nada mas….

Sasori: sakura….

Sakura: lo siento senior…-toma a gaara de la mano y sale—U_U….

Gaara: sakura…

Director: O_O…-ve a karin—bueno entonces tu tendras el papel principal…

Karin: enserio…kyaaa!:…(es mi oportunidad…..cuando sasuke me vea actuar con sasori…..morira de celos…^_^)

Sasori: bueno…-ve a karin—zanahoria…ensayemos..^_^…

Karin: de acuerdo

Con sakura y gaara

Sakura: -caminaba por los pasillos junto con gaara- ^_^…

Gaara: ahh!...porque no aceptaste el papel sakura…

Sakura: a?...—se detine y suelta la mano de gaara—pues…porque…yo quería participar contigo…

Gaara: que?...—se acerca a sakura—enserio…tu querias participar conmigo…

Sakura: si…^_^…a mi no me interesa ningún papel….sino es contigo…

Gaara: sakura….—la abraza- ^_^….me ases sentir muy feliz….

Sakura: a….enserio…- se ruboriza—te hago feliz….

Gaara: si… y mucho…-deja de abrazarla-

Sakura: -sonrie—y que tan feliz…-se acerca a gaara—

Gaara: -algo nervioso—a?...pues….yo….

Sakura: (ahh!...gaara…..te vez tan lindo cuando estas nervioso)…-se acerca a su rostro y le da un tierno beso- ^_^…

Gaara: -sorprendido—sa…ku…ra….(sakura….me ah besado?...ahh!...en verdad ella me beso…O_O….)

Sakura: gaara…. Me gustas mucho…

Gaara: a?si….y que tanto…

Sakura: mm…-mira el techo—mucho, mucho…^_^…-lo mira—

Gaara: ahh!...—comienza a acariciar su rostro—tu me gustas desde que llegue a conocerte sakura….

Sakura: enserio….

Gaara: -se acerca a ella y la comienza a besar—(enserio…)…

Sakura: -luego de un momento ambos se separan—ahh!...9.9

Gaara: 6.6….sakura….ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conozco….y yo….siempre eh querido hacerte una pregunta….

Sakura: cual?...—comienza a emocionarse—

Ino: vaya vaya….con que ahí estaban par de tortolos…..

Gaara: -_-¡!...

Sakura: ahh!...—suspira—


	13. noche de sentimientos

Sakura: ahh!...—suspira—

Naruto: jejejejeje, alfin decidieron declararse…^_^….

Hinata: que romantico

Sai: 6.6…. y ya tuvieron sexo….

Gaara: Ò_Ó…

Sakura: O_O….

Tenten: y dime gaara, supongo que ya estas con sakura….

Gaara: pues…

Sakura: -ve a gaara—9.9

Gaara: no me dejaron terminar…..

Sakura: ni lo harán….—abraza a gaara—eso es lo que querias decirme…^_^…

Gaara: bueno…yo…

Todos: gaaraa!

Gaara: si..._….sakura….quisiera estar contigo….

Todos: al fin!...

Sakura: ahh!...—abraza y besa a su novio- ^_^….

Todos: ahhh!...

Karin: -se acerca a los chicos—que paso?...

Hinata: gaara y sakura son novios…^_^

Karin: enserio….al fin!...

Sasuke: bueno….—ve el reloj—ya es tarde…. Yo ya me tengo que retirar

Karin: -toma el brazo de sasuke—yo voy contigo….

Sasuke: -_-¡!...—se retira junto a karin—

Naruto: nosotros también nos vamos….

Gaara: sakura… te acompanio…

Sakura: si…^_^…-se va junto a su novio—hasta maniana chicos….

Gaara: -saliendo de la academia—(ahh!...no puedo creer que sakura sea mi novia…es lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida)…

Sakura: gaara?...te pasa algo…

Gaara: no…sigamos…-comienzan a caminar—

Sakura: -luego de 30 minutos—ahh!...llegamos….

Gaara: bueno….^_^….hasta maniana sakura….—le da un corto beso—

Sakura: ^_^….hasta maniana….—entra al edificio

Gaara: ahh!...^_^…-entra a su casa—O_O…ahhH!...

Temari y kankuro: - . -

Gaara: desde cuando están ahí….!...

Temari: lo suficiente….

Kankuro: lo vimos todo….—sonrie—

Temari: jejejejeje, al fin decidiste declarártele hermanito…

Gaara: bueno, yo….

Kankuro: espero que lo hayas hecho bien….

Gaara: ahh!...pues….sakura ya es mi novia…

Temari: jejejejeje…^_^…

Kankuro: tenemos que celebrar….—entra ala cocina y saca y botella de sake—brindemos!...

Gaara: O_O….yo no tomo…

Kankuro: hay…no mientas….—le da la botella a gaara—

Gaara: ahhH!...Ó_Ò…..

Mas tarde

Sakura: -ve el cielo—ahh!...ya es tarde…ahh!...—bosteza—bueno…^_^….vere un rato televisión… y luego me ire a dormir….—din don—a?...quien podrá ser a esta hora….—abre la puerta—gaara…

Gaara: ola sakura

Sakura: pasa…

Gaara: gracias—entra al cuarto- ^_^…

Sakura: -se sonroja—6.6….

Gaara: quería verte….(tenia muchos deseos de estar contigo sakura…)

Sakura: ah….gra…gracias….pero…ahh!...gaara has tomado?...

Gaara: a….bueno….solo un poco…

Flash

Kankuro: espero que lo hayas hecho bien….

Gaara: ahh!...pues….sakura ya es mi novia…

Temari: jejejejeje…^_^…

Kankuro: tenemos que celebrar….—entra ala cosina y saca y botella de sake—brindemos!...

Gaara: O_O….yo no tomo…

Kankuro: hay…no mientas….

Gaara: ahhH!...Ó_Ò…..

Shikamaru: yo también quiero brindar….U_U….

Gaara: ahh!... y tu que haces aca…..

Shikamaru: pues….vine junto a temari…

Gaara: aaa…..

Shikamaru: tomemos, querido cuniado….—le sirve a gaara—

Gaara: pero….

Shikmaru: hay….no seas cobarde…

Gaara: que!...—agarra la botella y comienza a beber—

Temari: O_O…

Kankuro: ese…es mi hermano…..^_^….

Fin del flash

Sakura: ¬_¬….a eso le llamas beber poco…

Gaara: sakura…yo no tuve la culpa….ellos me retaron….

Sakura: ahh!...bueno…al menos tomaste solo eso…

Gaara: si…cuando terminamos…pues….

Sakura: mmm..¬_¬….

Gaara: kankuro fue a comprar mas….y pues….continuamos….

Sakura: hay….ya no me digas mas!...bueno….mi alivio es que tomaste con tus hermanos….

Gaara: y shikamaru…

Sakura: bueno, bueno…no importa…..pero…. me alegra mucho que estes aquí….^_^

Gaara: enserio…

Sakura: si….—toma a gaara de la mano y lo lleva hacia el sofá—veamos algo…^_^

Gaara: si…- se queda parado viendo a sakura—(ahh!...es tan hermosa….no puedo crer que alguien como ella….sea mi novia….)

Sakura: -nota que gaara la ve—a?...gaara, te pasa algo?...

Gaara: sakura….—se acerca a ella y la comienza a besar-

Sakura: O.O….—sakura se sorprendio por el acto de su novio, pero luego le correspondio el beso-

Gaara besaba con deseo a sakura, ella era su companiera, su amiga, el la amaba desde que la conocio,sakura igualmente,ambos jóvenes sentían los mismo, se amaban, se deseaban….poco a poco gaara profundizo el beso y comenzó a tocar la fina cintura de su companiera, sakura con ambas manos cogio la nuca del muchacho y comenzó a acariciar sus cabello, ambos seguían besándose, hasta que cayeron en el sofá sin dejar de besarse, sakura comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia la espalda del chico, mientras este comenzaba a cariciar las caderas de ella , a los pocos minutos ambos ya se encontraban tocándose cualquier parte del cuerpo, con ese deseo, ese fuego que ardia en el cuerpo de ambos, gaara y sakura empezaron a sentir mucho calor, el deseo los envolvía a ambos, hasta que gaara comenzó a quitarse el polo que traía puesto, sakura no por el contrario se quito la bluza que esta traía, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente.

Gaara comenzó a acariciar los senos de sakura por encima del sostén , sakura acariciaba los pectorales de este, hasta que gaara decidio bajar con sus manos la falda que esta traía puesta, ella quitándole el pantalón a el, y asi ambos jóvenes quedaron solo en prendas intimas, una vez que las prendas cayeron al frio suelo, comenzaron a acariciarse nuevamente, sin dejar de besarse o desearse, al poco tiempo gaara removio el brazier de ella, una vez la prenda cayo al suelo, este comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos y con su boca comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos, el cual comenzó a jugar con ellos, a lamerlos, a apretarlos, sakura solo gemia del placer que este le causaba…

Sakura: ahh!...—cogio a gaara de los hombros y comenzó hacer presión en el para poder sentir mejor el placer de su piel—

Gaara comenzó a quitarse el bóxer que traía puesto, una vez que cayo la ultima prenda de este, cogio las caderas su amada con ambas manos y comenzó a quitarle la tanga que ella traía, una vez removido la prenda, comenzó a acariciarla, con ambas manos separo las piernas de ella para que el pudiera entrar sin ningún problema, cada rose, cada penetración causaba una sensación electrizante en el, que lo hacia apurarse mas para tenerla completamente , asi, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, el la estaba haciendo suya…

Gaara: ahh!...(esto se siente tan bien..)…

Sakura: ahh!...—se aferro a su espalda al sentir que gaara la hacia suya poco a poco—

Gaara sentía que faltaba poco para reclamarla como suya , hasta que sintió la barrera de ella, y comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza para terminar su misión, hasta que logro atravesarla por completo ahogando el grito de ella con un tierno beso, el sabia que le dolia, pero el deseo que ambos tenían era mas fuerte en ese momento, gaara comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, y sakura poco a poco sintió que el dolor se convertia en placer y mas cuando empezó ella a moverse al compas de el.

Gaara: ahh!, ahh!..—la empezó a penetrar con mas fuerza—

Sakura: ahh!, ah…-empezo a mover sus caderas mas rápido—

Gaara sentía su placer cada vez mas y mas fuerte, el estaba completamente exitado, ella, seguía moviéndose, el comenzó a moverse mas y mas rápido al sentir que acavaria pronto, hasta que ya, ambos acabaron , gaara sintió un placer enorme cuando comenzó a derramarse en sakura, sakura se aferraba mas a el cuando sentía su intimidad caliente por el liquido que este había derramado, asi, ambos jóvenes concluyeron, y se miraron asombrados y pensativos lo que acavava de pasar…

Gaara: ahh…-ve a sakura… ahh…sakura….

Sakura: ahh…- abraza a gaara—U_U…gaara…

Gaara: -le devuelve el abrazo—sakura, te amo demasiado…

Sakura: yo también gaara….—lo abraza con mas fuerza—

Gaara: ahh!..—deja de abrazarla para que ambos puedan cambiarse—6.6

Sakura: - se estaba poniendo la bluza—(ahh!...no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar…es algo tan maravilloso…)…ahh!...

Gaara: - se acerca a sakura y la abraza por la espalda—ahh!...—comienza a besar su cuello—

Sakura: ahh!..—coje el rostro del chico y lo mira—

Gaara: -la besa—sakura…-la abraza—U_U….

Sakura: a?...^_^…oye…

Gaara: a?..

Sakura:deseas algo de comer..

Gaara: bueno….

Sakura: -comienza a preparar algo para que ambos puedan comer—ten…^_^..

Gaara: gracias…^_^…..—alos pocos minutos—mm…gracias..

Sakura: de nada…

Gaara: bueno… -ve el reloj—tengo que ir a mi casa—se levanta –

Sakura: si…

Gaara: sakura….yo quería preguntarte….

Sakura: a..—lo mira—

Gaara: lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento….significa algo para nosotros..

Sakura: -se acerca a el—gaara…

Gaara: sakura…lo siento….yo

Sakura: - pone un dedo encima de sus labios—shh!... no digas mas gaara….

Gaara: -la mira—ahh..—suspira—

Sakura: gaara…..te amo….—lo besa—somos novios…esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano

Gaara: entonces…

Sakura: -sonrie—jmmm…..no me arrepiento de nada gaara….

Gaara: sakura…..te amo!...

Sakura: ahh…gaara…-suspira-

Gaara: sakura…..quisiera pedirte algo….

Sakura: a?...

Gaara: sakura….si yo te propusiera….vivir…conmigo…..aceptarias…..—baja la mirada—

Sakura: -sorprendida—convivir…O_O…

Gaara: bueno pues….si….

Sakura: yo….


	14. juntos hasta el fin

Gaara: bueno pues….si….

Sakura: yo….(ahh!...convivir con gaara….tenerlo siempre a mi lado….ahh!:…no lo puedo creer)…-lo abraza—sii!

Gaara: a?...

Sakura: sii… gaara!... si… si quiero…

Gaara: ajajajajaj!...enserio….

Sakura: claro que si…

Gaara: bueno…yo tengo algunos ahorros….alcansara para comprar un apartamento y

Sakura: - lo besa—no tienes que preocuparte por eso…

Gaara: a?...

Sakura: podríamos vivir en mi apartamento…

Gaara: que?...encerio…

Sakura: claro…^_^….

Gaara: - la carga y la comienza a besar—jajajajaja….sakura….te amo!...

Sakura: jajaja, hay gaara…yo también te amo…-ambos jóvenes comienzan a besarse-

Al dia siguiente

Kakashi:- luego de horas- bueno… hoy hay una charla después del receso, la charla es de los sucesos históricos de konoha, lo que deseen se acercan ala sala de video y los que no…puede retirarse…bueno…-se va dirigiendo ala puerta- ^_^…que pasen un buen fin de semana …-se retira—

Gaara: ahh!...—ve a sakura—

Sakura: -comenzo a alistar sus cosas—U_U…

Naruto: y bien… quien ira a esa charla…¬_¬

Chiiji: yo ire!...

Tenten: yo también…O_O…

Neji: -ve a tenten—entonces yo también ire…

Lee: y también ire…es importante que sepa la hisotira de konoha…U_U…

Naruto: aa….bueno esta bien… entonces… hinata nos vamos…^_^…

Hinata: a casa?...

Naruto: claro…^_^..—ve a los demás—bueno chicos…hasta la otra semana –se retira con hinata-

Sasuke: -se pone de pie—U_U…

Karin: sasuke…te puedo acompaniar

Sasuke: ya que…-se aleja con karin—

Sakura: -se pone de pie—U_U….

Gaara: -se acerca a sakura—oye…

Sakura: si?...^_^…

Gaara: iras ala charla….

Sakura: no…vamos a casa si?...^_^….

Gaara: si…^_^….

Naruto: a casa?...

Sakura y gaara: O_O…que haces aca…

Naruto: olvide mi lápiz….pero ustedes….

Sakura: ah…naruto…escucha…..espero que esto…sea un secreto…

Naruto: jejejejeje, ustedes ya viven juntos!...

Sakura: shh!...naruto….porfavor….

Naruto: lo siento…^_^….

Gaara: espero que no tengas la boca tan grande naruto…

Naruto: jejeje, no se preocupes…pueden confiar en mi…^_^…

Gaara: -_-¡!...

Sakura: hay…eso espero…-coje a gaara y sale—

Naruto: jejejejeje…..con que juntos….jejejeje….que gran noticia!...—sale—

Luego de aquel insidente con naruto Sakura y gaara se fueron a casa

Sakura: ahh!...—sentandose en el sofá—espero que ese idiota no le diga de esto a nadie…

Gaara: yo no lo veo nada de malo…U_U…..

Sakura: si pero….bueno la verdad no es nada malo… siempre y cuando seamos nosotros quien lo digamos…

Gaara: es verdad…

Sakura y gaara: ahh!...

Gaara: (espero que todo salga bien….)

Al dia siguiente

Gaara: ¬_¬

Sakura: -_-¡!...

Naruto: ^_^….

Karin: jejejeje…. Y dinos que tal la convivencia…

Gaara: hay!...(te matare naruto)…

Kakashi: -entra al salón—buenos días clases….^_^….

Todos: buenos días maestro…

Kakashi: bueno, primero quiero felicitar a la seniorita karin por su papel en la obra…^_^….

Karin: sii!...^_^…

Sasuke: ahh!...U_U…

Kakashi: eso se merece un punto a su favor en conducta….

Karin: sii!...

Kakashi: muy bien…ahora….tambien quisiera felicitar a gaara y sakura….

Gaara: que!...

Sakura: porque…

Kakashi: bueno…jejeje….al fin tomaron el valor de estar juntos y me acavo enterar que ya están conviviendo…ese es un paso muy importante…U_U….

Gaara: hay!...(ahora si te matare naruto)…

Sakura: hay…-_-¡!...

Naruto: jejejejeje…..Ó_Ò….lo siento chicos

Asi pasaron las horas , y también los días hasta que llego el dia de la actuación que estuvo fantástico y mas cuando se realizo la fiesta del plantel, luego de esas actividades nuevamente se sentraron en sus deberes laborales, asi pasaron 2 meses…(autora: ufff….aqui el tiempo pasa volando), en las cuales solo estudiaban, gaara y sakura estaban mucho mejor que antes, sakura le escribió una carta a su "Madre" diciéndole que estaba enamorada y que vivía junto al amor de su vida, asi pasaron 3 semanas mas

Sakura: ^_^….

Kakashi: mmm…¬_¬….

Naruto: T-T…

Hinata: O_O…

Gaara: -_-¡!

Kakashi: jejejeje…..la mayor nota…lo volvió a sacar….sakura y gaara….

Gaara y sakura: siii!...

Kakashi: -suena el timbre—jejeje…bueno pueden retirarse jóvenes…^_^…-se va—

Sasuke: hay!...U_U….no se vale…

Karin: yo lo hice con mucho esfuerzo…T-T….

Gaara: mejor suerte para la próxima…

Ino: pero no entiendo… naruto y hinata esta vez, sacaron muy baja nota…

Chouji: creo que se distraen en otra cosa…

Naruto: O_O…

Hinata: no…no digas eso…

Karin: jejejeje…. Como no se van a distraer… si viven juntos…harán eso todo el dia…¬_¬…

Sai: ellos….tiene sexo…^_^…

Gaara: yo también hago eso todo el dia, y no nos distraemos en nuestras tareas…

Todos: O_O…

Sakura: -le tapa la boca a gaara—jajajaja gaara…solo bromea…^_^…

Gaara: .….

Naruto: jejejejeje…..

Sai: el rarito y la feita tendrán feitos y raritos…^_^…

Ino: ajajajajaja, no le hagas caso gaara, sakura…

Sakura: jajaja, descuida ya me acostumbre a sus estupideces…

Gaara: yo no lo mato porque no me importa lo que diga

Sakura: ^_^…

Todos: jajajajaja

Asi todas las cosas marcharon muy bien… tan bien que pronto ellos terminaron de estudiar, surgieron como profesionales, se casaron y vivieron juntos por siempre… tuvieron hijos al igual que sus demás amigos…., naruto y hinata, sasuke se caso con karin, neji con tenten, temari con shikamaru, asi…todos los chicos dejaron de ser chicos y se convirtieron en hombres de bien…asi…todos viviron felices como quería recordando siempre sus raíces y los buenos amigos que tenían.

FIN.


End file.
